Bachelor Party
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek meets Penelope at a bachelor party and after a one night stand she ends up pregnant, will she let her fear of past relationships push him away or will he be able to make her see that all men aren't the same?
1. Chapter 1

Bachelor Party-Ch 1

Derek Morgan walked into the Kit Kat Club and walked over to his friend Shawn and said, "what's up man"?, Shawn laughed and said, "nothing much just missing my woman that's all". Derek rolled his eyes and said, "come on Shawn, you were just with her a couple of hours ago", Shawn took a deep breath and said, "one of these days you will understand".

Shawn said, "I'm glad that you were able to get away for the weekend", Derek said, "yeah me to, I was afraid that we weren't going to get back from this latest case in time". Derek smiled and said, "so how is Amber"?, Shawn smiled and said, "she's great Derek and I can't wait to marry her on Sunday".

Derek put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "you seem so happy", Shawn laughed and said, "I am man, I am, she completes me, she is the other part of my heart". Shawn said, "I hope that you are ready for the uh ummmm entertainment tonight", Derek said, "entertainment, what entertainment Shawn"?, he laughed and said, "a few friends from work paid for, welllllll you'll just have to wait and see".

Derek said, "that good huh"?, Shawn said, "I've seen her before and she is amazing man, you are gonna love her", he laughed and said, "if you say so man, if you say so". Shawn opened his mouth to say something when somebody from across the room called his name, he looked at Derek and said, "I'll catch ya later" and Derek watched as his friend walked across the room to the DJ station.

He walked over to the bar and smiled when a beautiful blond said, "what will it be hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "ummmmm what do you recommend sweetness"?, she said, "what about sex on the beach"?, he said, "we can do that later", she laughed and said, "I might just hold you to that hot chocolate".

The bartender handed him his drink and said, "do you know the guest of honor"?, he nodded his head as he took a sip of his drink and said, "yeah he is one of my best friends". She smiled and said, "he is a really great guy, he is marrying a good friend of mine", Derek said, "how long have you known Amber"?, the blond said, "since we were like 5 I think".

Derek held out his hand and said, "the names Derek, Derek Morgan", she smiled and said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia and it's nice to meet you Derek Morgan". He took another sip of his drink and said, "maybe later we can have a dance"?, she winked at him and said, "maybe hotstuff, just maybe", the DJ then came on the PA and said, "10 minutes and counting before the real entertainment starts".

Derek looked around and the beautiful blond had been replaced by another woman, he said, "where did she go"?, the woman leaned in and said, "where did who go sir"?, he picked up his drink and said, "the beautiful blond that was just here, where did she go"?, the woman shrugged her shoulders and said, "sorry sir I don't know".

He then turned and made his way over to join Shawn at a table and said, "man I just saw the most amazing woman", Shawn said, "the room is filled with amazing women man, can you be more specific"?, he said, "her name was" and he was cut off by the DJ saying, "ALRIGHTTTTTTT IS EVERYBODY READY FOR THE FUN TO STARTTTTTTTT"?, the room roared with the sound of the chant, "YES YES YES".

Derek sat back and watched as the curtains opened and a woman walked out onto the stage, she danced and shook her ass and he felt himself finding the woman a little famaliar. He watched as she kicked off her shoes and made her way down the stairs toward the groom to be and she stood in front of him and swayed her hips back and forth.

Shawn laughed and clapped his hands and cheered as the woman removed another part of her costume, she then danced her way over to Derek and started shaking her ass in his face. She straddled his waist and leaned down and said, "hiya hotstuff" he looked up and said, "Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "the one and only".

He raised up and she pushed him back against the chair and said, "just sit back and enjoy the ride handsome" and he sat back and did just that as she removed another piece of her costume. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bachelor Party-Ch 2

Penelopes dance continued for several minutes and Derek couldn't help but watch as she danced her way across the room, when she was finishing her dance she made her way back up on stage. The room was so loud with applause as she walked off stage, Derek pushed his way backstage and was highly disappointed when he wasn't able to find her at first.

He then saw a man standing in the hall and said, "man have you seen the beautiful lady that was just dancing out front"?, he said, "yeah she just went into that room right there". Derek smiled and said, "thank you", the man said, "anytime" and walked off, Derek then knocked on the door and after a few seconds he heard, "come in".

He opened the door and saw Penelope standing there in nothing but a robe, she said, "oh hey hotstuff did you like my dance"?, he grinned and said,  
>"yes, oh hell yes". She laughed and said, "I'm glad", he walked closer to her and said, "how long have you been doing this kind of work"?, she tapped her finger to her chin and said, "not long and this is only temporary because I need the money to help pay for my computer classes".<p>

Derek said, "are you good with computers"?, she grinned and said, "quite good actually", he said, "that's great", she said, "what do you do for a living"?, he laughed and said, "I work with the FBI as a profiler". She said, "what does that mean"?, he sat down on the sofa and took his time as he explained everything that his job covered.

After a couple of minutes Derek said, "would you like to get a drink"?, she said, "sure, just let me change and we can get out of here", he grinned and said, "I'll step outside", she said, "that won't be necessary, I can step into the next room and change, it will only take a minute". Derek took a deep breath as he watched her disappear around the corner.

When she walked back into the room she was in a beautiful black dress, she said, "are you ready to go hotstuff", he held out his arm and laughed as she put her hand through the bend in his arm. Once Derek said goodnight to Shawn they headed out to his car, when they got in he looked at her and said, "where would you like to go for that drink"?, she said, "why don't we go back to your hotel"?, he smiled and said, "my place it is".

A few minutes later they were walking into his hotel room and as he watched her walk by him he couldn't help but inwardly moan as he watched her ass sway as she walked across the room. She sat down on the bed and patted it and said, "come sit by me I won't bite", she laughed and said, "unless you want me to".

He fixed them both a drink and walked over and sat down beside her, they sat there and talked for a few minutes and then he put their glasses down and said, "so baby girl are you dating anybody"?, she sighed and said, "no, the last time I went out on a date was about 2 years ago". She looked at him and said, "what about you, I'm sure a sexy man like you must have tons of girlfriends".

He laughed and said, "no I'm not dating anybody, with the job I do a lot of women don't understand that my job is going to have to come first", she nodded her head and said, "that's understandable though because a woman wants her man to be just that, her man". He said, "true baby girl", she stood up and walked over to the window and sighed as she looked out at the huge city".

Derek walked over and stood in front of her and said, "there is something that I have been wanting to do all night", she looked up at him and smiled and said, "and what is that"?, he put her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and started to kiss her. She pulled back and said, "maybe we shouldn't do this".

He ran his thumb down her cheek and said, 'I think we should, come on baby girl, just one kiss", she opened her mouth to say no and that is when he leaned forward and gently placed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Bachelor Party-Ch 3

At first she didn't respond but when he deepend the kiss she wrapped her arms around him and moaned against his lips, when they finally pulled apart a few minutes later she said, "what the hell was that"?, he laughed and said, "that was a kiss and if you didn't know what it was I must have been doing it wrong".

She rubbed her lips and said, "ohhhhhh no hotstuff you definitely weren't doing it wrong", he grinned and said, "I'm attracted to you Penelope and I would like the chance to get to know you better". She sighed and said, "Derek listen", he stopped her babbling by crashing his lips against hers again.

Their hands roamed all over each others bodies and as he started sliding her dress down her body he looked her in the eyes and said, "tell me to stop Penelope, if you don't want me just tell me to stop and I will, I promise". She smiled up at him and said, "don't stop Derek", he leaned in for yet another kiss and as he did she felt her dress puddle at her feet.

Derek smiled as she started tugging at his shirt and once she pulled it over his head she wasted no time in intertwining fingers with him, she the led him through her apartment to her bedroom. They stopped at the side of her bed where he then toed off his shoes and smiled as he watched Penelopetoss his belt across the room.

She bit down on her lip as she unzipped his pants and slid them down over his hips, she then brought her hand around the front of his boxers and rubbed her hand over his crotch and said, "mine alllll mine". She then took her hands and slid his boxers down over his ass and licked her lips as his erection sprang free.

He smiled and said, "do you like what you see baby girl?, she nodded her head and said, "I do handsome, I do", Derek crashed his lips against hers and when they pull apart she collapsed on the bed pulling him with her. He didn't waste any time lining himself up at her entrance and a few seconds later she gasped as he started sliding himself inside her.

Derek was bigger than any of her lovers, a lot bigger and she arched her back and moaned his name as he filled her to the brim, once he was fully inside her he stilled giving her time to adjust to his size. He looked down at her and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and moved her hips and said, "more than alright hot chocolate, more than alright.

Derek crashed his lips against hers and when she wrapped her legs around his waist he started sliding in and out of her, he then started peppering the side of her neck with soft butterfly kisses. He then kissed his way down her beautiful body and didn't stop until his mouth latched onto one of her nipples.

Penelope wrapped her arms around him holding him tight against her body moaning his name as he started gently tugging and pulling on her nipple with his teeth. He looked up at her and said, "my baby girl likes that doesn't she"?, the room was filled with her chant of, "yes, yes, ohhhh yes", he then kissed his way over to the other nipple paying it the same attention.

Penelope screamed out in pleasure as Derek pounded in and out of her, he smiled against her chest as he felt her tightening up around him and he then slowly kissed his way back up to her neck. Penelope knew that she wasn't going to make it much longer and when Derek gently bit down on the sensitive part of her neck she came screaming his name.

A few hard deep thrusts later he emptied himself inside her and growled as he collapsed on the bed beside her, they both laid there gasping for air as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both. Penelope rolled over onto her side and wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "that was, that was", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "amazing, that was amazing".

She grinned as he rolled her back over and thrusted himself back inside her, he then crashed his lips against hers as they started screwing like a couple of horny teenagers on prom night. They made love all night and when she woke up the next morning she was sore, pleasantly sore and then when she looked down at the man sleeping in the bed beside her she smiled.

The longer she laid there the more her past experiences came back to her and she couldn't help but feel that maybe the sexy man beside her would do her the same way. She took a deep breath as she started trying to get out of Dereks grasp, when he felt her move he tightened his hold up on her and smiled.

She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and got dresses, she then leaned down and gently kissed the sexy man that had rocked her world all night one final time before walking out the door. A couple of hours later a very happy Derek Morgan woke up with a smile on his face but that smile soon fell when he realized that he was alone


	4. Chapter 4

Bachelor Party-Ch 4

Derek got up and got dressed for the day wondering what the hell had happened to Penelope, their night together was magical and there was nothing more he wanted than to find her. A few minutes later he was dressed and heading out the door, he got into his car and headed to his brunch with his friend Shawn".

Once he got to the table Shawn said, "man what's wrong"?, Derek said, "nothing Shawn, I'm fine", Shawn took a sip of his drink and said, "bull shit Morgan, now spill it what the hell happened"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "do you remember the amazing blond from lastnight"?, Shawn nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yeah".

Derek said, "well let's just say that we spent the night together and this morning when I woke up she was gone and I need to find her", Shawn said,  
>"sorry man there is nothing I can do to help you there, she was a temp for an agency and they won't release any information". Derek smiled and said,<br>"maybe not to you but are you forgetting I'm FBI"?, Shawn laughed as Derek pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

After a few rings he heard, "computer analyst Lynch", Derek said, "Kevin I need you to find some information on someone for me", he said, "alright who do you need the information on"?, he said, "a Penelope Garcia". Kevin let his fingers start working and after a couple of minutes he said, "I can give you what I have which isn't much".

Derek listened as Kevin was able to give him an address, he said, "thanks Kevin" and ended the call, he looked at Shawn and said, "I just got our analyst to get her address". Shawn said, "go see if you can find her but remember the rehearsal dinner is this evening at 6:00", Derek said, "don't worry Shawn I'll be here".

Penelope grabbed her computer as she got ready to head out the door, she turned and took one final look at her apartment before turning off the lights and closing the door. She looked down at the ticket in her hand and said, "maybe a visit with my brothers is what I need", she then climbed into her car and pulled away from the curb.

A few minutes later Derek pulled up at the address and got out of the car and headed to the apartment number that was given to him by their computer analyst. He took a deep breath as he readied himself to knock on the door, after a few attempts one of Penelopes neighbors said, "excuse me son, can I help you with something"?, Derek said, "I'm looking for the person that lives in this apartment".

The woman said, "are you a friend of Penelopes"?, he smiled and said, "yes mam and I'm in town for a wedding and wanted to catch up with her", which wasn't a total lie, he was in town for his friends wedding and he did want to catch up with her. The woman said, "Penelope left about 10 minutes ago son, you just missed her".

Derek said, "any idea where she was going"?, she shook her head and said, "no I don't, sorry but I can tell you that she had some luggage with her when she left". Derek smiled and said, "thank you so much, maybe I can catch up with her next time", the woman walked off and Derek said, "damn it baby girl, where the hell are you".

Penelope was sitting on the airplane looking out the window with a smile on her face as memories of her night with Derek came back to her, she could feel his lips on hers, his arms wrapped around her and she could feel him thrusting in and out of her as they made love. She was pulled back to reality when the person beside her started talking to her.

Soon Penelope was deep in conversation with the young man that was sitting beside her and before she knew it the plane had lifted off and on it's way to California. The next several hours passed in the blink of an eye for her and soon she was walking off the plane and into the arms of one of her four brothers Parker.

Derek looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for the rehearsal dinner so he changed his clothes and put on a smile as he walked into the room. Shawn could tell that something was off but he didn't want to push anything, at least now right now, he walked over to Derek and said, "Derek there is someone that I wanted you to meet".

Derek smiled as Shawn led him to the head table and said, "Derek Morgan this is my fiancees sister Savannah Hayes, Savannah this is one of my best friends Derek Morgan". Derek held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Savannah", Shawn grinned and said, "I wanted to introduce the two of you because you are sitting next to each other at dinner.

Derek pulled out Savannas chair and after he sat down beside her he said, "so Savannah tell me about yourself"?, she put her hand on Dereks arm and started talking and before they knew it the evening was flying by and he was having a great time with Savannah. The rehearsal dinner went amazingly well and by the end of the night Derek and Savannah were off in the corner holding hands and kissing.

Penelope was sitting in Parkers living room talking when Parker said, "alright sis tell me the truth, what's wrong"?, she said, "I don't know what you mean Parker, you knew I was coming for a visit". He said, "yeah I know that but you seem off a little distant maybe, what's wrong"?, she took a deep breath and started telling her all about Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Bachelor Party-Ch 5

The next several of months flew by and Penelope was still in California with her brothers, she had a job that she really liked and staying there in California meant she could spend more time with her brothers but she couldn't stop thinking about Derek. Penelope was sitting on the beach thinking when her brother Peter walked over and said, "are you alright kiddo you are lookin a little pale today".

She said, "I've been a little nauseated for the past few days", Peter said, "maybe you should go to the doctor and get checked out, there is a wicked virus going around right now". She stood up and said, "that's a great idea I think I will do just that", she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before the two of them headed off toward her car.

Derek and Savannah were now together, Savannah took a job in the hospital in Quantico so she could be closer to Derek and their relationship was progressing slowly but progressing. Derek was sitting on the couch when Savannah walked over and straddled his waist, he wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Derek started slowly unbuttoning her shirt, just as he was getting ready to slid it down her arms her cell started buzzing from across the room. She kissed his lips and said, "sorry about that" as she climbed off his lap and walked across the room, she picked it up and said, "hello".

Derek blew out a deep breath before taking a sip of his beer, Savannah leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "that was the hospital they need me to work tonight". He looked up at her and said, "but we had plans", she said, "I know and I promise that I will make it up to you later but right now I gotta head to my place and shower and get dressed".

He stood up and walked her to the door, he then pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "I'll call you tomorrow". He smiled as he watched her walking down the steps and heading toward her car, after she pulled away he sighed as he shut and locked the door.

He walked back over and plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on, he laid the remote on the table when he found a game on to watch, he laid there for a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile in California Penelope and her brother Peter were at the ER waiting for her to get her test results back.  
>Peter put his hand on Penelopes and said, "how's work going"?, she smiled and said, "it's going great, I think I am in line for a promotion", he said, "a promotion that's great". She said, "yeah they are talking about a job opening in Virginia and how they want to send their best person out for the job".<p>

Peter said, "would you be interested in moving to Virginia"?, she said, "maybe, it would be a great opportunity for me", Peter said, "have you been working at your other profession lately"?, she laughed and said, "noooooo the last dancing I did was in Chicago several months ago". Peter smiled and opened his mouth and the doctor walked into the room and sat down across from Penelope.

The doctor said, "Ms. Garcia I have your test results back", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "what's wrong with me doc"?, the doctor smiled at her and said, "you're pregnant Penelope about 3 months along". Derek woke up to the sound of his cell ringing, he picked it up off the table and said,  
>"Morgan".<p>

JJ said, "Derek we have a case, Hotch wants us in the round table room in 30", he stood up and said, "alright I'll grab my go bag and be there as soon as I can". After the call ended Derek got up and changed his clothes and grabbed his bag as he headed out the door, a few minutes later he joined the rest of the team as Hotch was going over facts of the case.

Penelope said, "wh wh what did you say"?, the doctor put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you're pregnant about 3 months", she covered her mouth with her hands as the news started sinking in. As Penelope and her brother walked out of the ER a few minutes later Peter said, "are you alright sis"?, she looked at him and said, "I"m I'm", he said, "going to have a baby", she nodded her head yes as tears streamed down her face.

Derek looked up as Hotch said, "we're heading to California, wheels up in 30" everybody stood up and made their way toward the elevators


	6. Chapter 6

Bachelor Party-Ch 6

Penelope walked into the living room followed by her brother Peter who called out to the other brothers and it didn't take long before Parker, Paul and Phillip join them. Penelope sits down and looks up when Phillip says, "what's wrong sweetie, are you sick"?, Penelope swallows hard and says, "I'm I'm".

Peter looks up at them and says, "we just got back from the ER and she got some shocking results", Paul said, "shocking results, like what kind of shocking results"?, Peter said, "she's pregnant, around 3 months along". Parker squats down in front of her and says, "is it Dereks"?, she nods her head and says, "yes, he's the only man I've been with in years".

Parker says, "honey you need to tell him, she takes a deep breath and says, "I know I know but", Phillip said, "but what"?, she looks up at them and says, "what if he doesn't want the baby, what if he's doing great without us"?, Parker said, "you're never gonna know if you don't tell him now are you"?, she shook her head and said, "no".

Derek is sitting across from JJ when Emily says, "what's up with you Morgan, you haven't been the same since you went out of town for your friend Shawns wedding". He took a deep breath and said, "it's nothing Em, can we drop it"?, she looked at her husband Aaron and said, "what do you think Aaron should I drop it"?, Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I can't have your head not in this case Derek".

He stood up and said, "I'M FINE ALRIGHT"?, Dave held up his hands and said, "you don't look or sound fine, what the hells up with you"?, Reid said,  
>"are you and Savannah having problems"?, he shook his head and said, "Savannah and I are progressing slowly". Emily said, "slowly, that soooo isn't a Derek Morgan way to have a relationship, what's up"?, he said, "my heart's just not in the relationship".<p>

Dave said, "well then why are you with her"?, he said, "well she moved here for a job to be with me, how can I break her heart"?, JJ said, "so you would rather break your own heart instead"?, he said, "no but". Hotch said, "if Savannah isn't the woman you want who is"?, he smiled and started filing them in on what happened with Penelope in Chicago.

When he was finished JJ said, "so when you woke up she was gone and when you finally found out where she lived she had already gone"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah and I met Savannah later that evening and one thing led to another and". Reid said, "so are you having sex with Savannah"?, JJ said, "Spenceeeeeee".

Derek said, "no it's okay Jayje, as a matter of fact we aren't actively having sex, we have had sex a couple of times and either she gets called away or I do". JJ said, "have you tried to find her"?, he nodded his head and said, "I have but I have no idea where she is or how she is, hell by now she could be dating somebody else or happily married".

Dave said, "maybe you need to get Kevin to see if she is using her credit cards", Derek smiled and said, "that's a good idea, I'll do that after this case is over". They all nodded their heads as they sat back against their seats, it was still a couple of hours before they would be landing in California so they needed to rest while they could.

Penelope stood up and headed toward her computer, Parker said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I'm going to try to find Derek doing what I do best big brother". He laughed as he watched her disappear around the corner, she walked into the room and sat down at her computer desk and started working her magic.

It didn't take long before she found out Dereks address, home phone number and cell number, she took a deep breath as she picked up her cell, she blocked her number and dialed the number. Before it started ringing she lost her nerve and hung up, she got up and paced back and forth across the room.

She took a deep breath and blew it out and said, "come on Garcie you can do this", she walked back over to her cell and picked it up and blocked her number out and dialed Dereks number. After a couple of rings she heard, "Morgan"


	7. Chapter 7

Bachelor Party-Ch 7

Derek said, "hello, is anybody there"?, he could hear breathing the background and said, "Savannah honey is that you"?, Penelope said, "I I I", Derek said, "bbbaby girl is that you"? and just as quick as she had gained her courage she lost it and ended the call. Derek said, "hello Penelope", he took a deep breath and said, "damn it".

Penelope looked up to see her brother Phillip standing there and he said, "so how did it go"?, she said, "he's got a girlfriend named Savannah", he said, "I'm sorry sweetie but what did he say about the baby"?, she said, "I didn't tell him, I just need some time to adjust to it myself before I tell him, okay"?, he walked over and hugged her and said, "alright squirt, whatever you want".

She looked up at him and laughed and said, "you haven't called me squirt in years", he laughed and said, "wellllllll get use to it because you will always be my squirt". She took a deep breath as she headed back through the huge house to rejoin the rest of her family out on the patio for a nice lunch.

JJ looked at Derek and said, "was that Savannah"?, he shook his head and said, "I think it was Penelope", JJ smiled and said, "Penelope as in baby girl Penelope"?, he smiled and nodded his head. Reid said, "what did she say"?, he said, "nothing really", Dave said, "maybe she was hurt when you called her Savannah".

Derek said, "maybe she'll call me back later", JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I hope so", Derek laid his head back and said, "so do I Jayje, so do I". Penelopes brothers could tell that she was upset after she tried to reach Derek so they Payton looked at her and said, "how about we all go down to the beach and play in the water like we did when we were kids"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like fun Payton".

He looked around and said, "alright I'm going to go change, how about we all meet here in about 20 minutes"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they headed to their rooms to get changed. Penelope was standing in front of her mirror when she noticed her baby bump, it was small but it was there.

She slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, this is your momma and I promise you that no matter what I have to do you will have a great life, that we, you and me will have a great life". She pulled her shirt down and sighed wondering how happy Derek was with this Savannah but she was pulled back to reality when she heard her brothers calling to her from downstairs.

Hotch looked up and said, "Morgan when we land I want you and Reid to go to the last crime scene on the beach", Derek nodded his head as Hotch looked at Emily and JJ and said, "I need you to go to see the ME and see if she has uncovered anything and Dave and I will head to the sheriffs office to see if he can tell us anything new".

A few minutes later the jet lands and the team walks off and head to the waiting SUV's, Derek looks at Reid and said, "so how is your mom"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "doing better, she's responding to the meds now". Derek smiled and siad, "that's great pretty boy", Reid laughed as the SUV pulled away from the airstrip.

Penelope was splashing around in the water when she looked up and saw a huge group of people on the other end of the beach, Peter said, "I wonder what's going on down there"?, Paul said, "I saw something about this on the news, something about a body being found under the pier". Penelope said,  
>"that's awlful, my heart goes out to the family of that poor person", her brothers nodded their heads in agreement.<p>

Derek and Reid get out of their car and make their way toward the officers on the scene, Derek looks at Reid and said, "I'm going to go up the ramp and see if I can find any clues". Reid then watched as Derek started up the ramp, Penelope said, "I'm getting thirsty guys, I'm gonna make a soda run".

Phillip got up and said, "I'll go with" and the two of them were laughing and talking as the headed up the ramp, Derek noticed two people walking up the ramp and when he heard the woman laugh he stood up and said, "baby girl", she stopped, Derek said, "Penelope is that you"?, she slowly turned around and he said, "it is, it is you" and then he looked down and saw the baby bump and he said, "we need to talk", he walked over and took her by the hand and said, "NOW".


	8. Chapter 8

Bachelor Party-Ch 8

Phillip walked over and pulled Penelope away from Derek and said, "just who the hell do you think you are"?, Derek leaned in to where he was almost touching noses with Phillip and said, "I'm her boyfriend, that's who the hell I am, just who are you"?, Phillip said, "you are not her boyfriend and I want you to stay away from Penelope".

Derek said, "how do you know I'm not her boyfriend"?, Phillip said, "because you son of a bitch you are dating a woman named Savannah", Derek said,  
>"hhhow did you know that"?, Penelope stood there with tears building up in her eyes as she listened to the exchange between Derek and her brother Phillip.<p>

Phillip said, "P told me, that's how I know", Derek said, "Penelope we need to talk", Phillip said, "how long after Penelope left your bed did you hop in bed with Savannah was it later that day or did you wait a week or so"?, Derek said, "that is none of your business". Phillip took his sister by the hand and said, "that's what I thought" as he led her away.

Derek said, "Penelope, please wait", she stopped and said, "yes Derek, yes the baby is yours" and then she walked away, Derek ran after Penelope and said, "we need to talk, please baby girl". She looked at him and said, "what do you want to talk about Derek"?, he said, "I just need a few minutes alone with you, please".

She looked at Phillip and said, "give us a minute Phillip", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll be right over here", she smiled as she watched him walk to the side. Derek looked at her and said, "why did you leave that morning"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I knew that you were only in town for the wedding so I figured that I would make it easier for you by being gone when you woke up".

Derek said, "I cared about you, care about you", she said, "how long was it before you were with Savannah"?, he said, "what difference does that make baby girl, you left me". She said, "just answer me, how long after I left your bed were you with Savannah"?, he said, "we met at the rehearsal dinner later that night and we have been together ever since".

She said, "see I did the right thing, I made it easier for you to move on", he put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off and said, "Derek please don't". He said, "were you ever going to tell me about the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course I was, I called you earlier today remember"?, he nodded his head and said, "why did you hang up"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "because I'm not Savannah that's why".

Derek said, "I want you and me to raise this baby together", she laughed and said, "unless you are planning on moving to California that won't be possible". He said, "I was hoping that you would come to Virginia and move in with me", she said, "what would your girlfriend say to that"?, he put his hand on her face and said, "I don't care what she thinks, you are carrying my child inside you, my child".

She pulled away and said, "I can't do this, not now", Derek opened his mouth to say something when Reid started calling out to him, he looked over his shoulder and said, "wait a minute Reid". Penelope said, "I'll call you later, I promise", he said, "please give me another chance baby girl, I know that I can make you and our baby happy".

She laughed and said, "Derek we fucked one night, we aren't head over heels in love or anything, we had sex, don't get me wrong it was amazing but you are with another woman now, you aren't with me". He took a deep breath as she said, "I left that next morning, I did that and then you moved on with Savannah so now we are both happy".

He looked at her and said, "I'm not happy, not at all", she rubbed her stomach and said, "go be with Savannah, she makes you happy so please go be with her". She turned and started walking toward her brother and he said, "what if I don't want Savannah, WHAT IF I WANT YOU"?, she felt her heart racing as she turned around.

She said, "I'll call you later", she then turned around and walked toward her brother who wrapped his arms around her and led her back toward the rest of the family. Reid ran over to Derek and said, "who was that"?, he took a deep breath as he watched her walk away and said, "that's my baby girl,  
>that's the Penelope I was telling you about".<p>

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we have to go Hotch called, there's been another body", Derek took one final look at Penelope as they headed back toward their SUV.


	9. Chapter 9

Bachelor Party-Ch 9

For the rest of the day Derek couldn't concentrate on anything but Penelope and there baby, Hotch looked at him and then at the team and said, "how about we all head back to the hotel and get some rest because it's been a long day". Derek was looking out the window and Reid said, "Derek, are you ready to head out"?, he didn't get a response and Dave said, "earth to Derek, come in Derek".

Derek looked up and said, "sorry, what did you say"?, Emily said, "we're all heading back to the hotel for the night because it's been a long day and everybody is exhausted". He took a deep breath and nodded his head as they made their way out of the police station and toward their cars, once he got inside Reid said, "don't worry Morgan, she said that she would call".

Derek blew out a breath and said, "I hope you're right pretty boy, I hope you're right", meanwhile at casa Garcia Penelope and her brothers had just finished with their dinner. Phillip looked over at his baby sister and said, "what are you going to do squirt"?, she looked up and said, "I don't know, I just don't know".

Paul said, "how do you really feel about this Derek"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I care a lot about him I really do but he's dating someone else now and he's happy and the last thing I want to do is ruin that". Payton said, "that choice isn't yours to make Penelope and you know it", she nodded her head and said, "yeah, yeah, I know, I know".

She stood up and said, "I'm going to go call Derek and see if he can come over to talk", she then headed through the house, she laid down on her back and took a deep breath before dialing Dereks number. Derek had just walked into his room and laid his go bag down when his cell started to ring.

He pulled it off his belt and said, "Morgan", Penelope said, "Derek it's me", he smiled as he sat down on the bed and said, "I was hoping that you would call". She grinned and said, "I told you I would call remember"?, he laughed and said, "that you did baby girl, that you did", Penelope said,  
>"are you busy right now"?, he said, "no, I just got back to my hotel".<p>

She said, "I was wondering if you would like to come over so that we could talk"?, he grinned and said, "I would love to", she said, "I'm living with my brothers at 3342 Roundfield Lane". He said, "I'll be there in a few minutes", she took a deep breath and said, "be careful and I'll see you when you get here", he grinned as the call ended.

Penelope paced back and forth across the room waiting for Derek to arrive, her brother Peter said, "P if you don't stop pacing we're going to have to replace that carpet. Penelope laughed and said, "sorry, I'm just a little bit nervous", Payton said, "it's okay honey we understand", she walked over and looked out the window into the backyard when there was a knock at the door.

Phillip said, "I'll get it", he walked over and opened the door and saw a nervous Derek standing in front of him, he motioned and said, "come on in Derek". Derek stepped inside and said, "I'm sorry about earlier", Phillip said, "yeah me to, it's just that we're all very protective of our little sister".

Derek followed Phillip into the living room and Phillip said, "these are my brothers, this is Payton, this is Peter and this is Paul", he smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you". Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "listen I'm so sorry about how I acted today baby girl", she grinned and said, "it's alright Derek".

Payton looked up and said, "we are going to go out and let you two talk", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks guys", they all smiled and said in unison,  
>anytime P". Once they were gone she sat down on the couch and said, "have a seat", he walked over and sat down beside her and said, "Penelope I want to be a part of my childs life".<p>

She said, "and I want you to be part of our childs life but that doesn't mean that we have to be together", he put his hand on hers and said, "please don't push me away". She looked up at him and said, "Derek, you're with somebody else", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I don't love or want to love her".

she opened her mouth to say something and Derek put his hand on her cheek and caressed the side of her face and said, "I want you Penelope, you and our baby". She laughed and said, "you don't know anything about me Derek, the only thing between us is a night of fucking and that's all", he looked at her and said, "you know that's not true".

She started to get up and he pulled her back down to where she was straddling his waist, he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in ever so gently into a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Bachelor Party-Ch 10

Penelope pulled away and said, "that isn't fair", he caressed the side of her face with his thumb and said, "why isn't it fair"?, she said, "because when you kiss me I can't concentrate". He grinned at her and said, "please give me a chance Penelope, give us a chance", she said, "Derek I haven't had the best luck with relationships".

He took a deep breath and said, "neither have I", she stood up and walked over to the fireplace and said, "my last relationship didn't end well", he stood up and said, "what happened"?, she said, "let's just say that it took a 2 week stay in the hospital for me to realize that we weren't meant to be".

He said, "oh god baby, what did he do to you"?, she said, "I was bruised all over and had a few broken ribs and a sprained shoulder and elbow", Derek said, "I understand now why you left me but I promise you that I would never ever hurt you". She stepped back and said, "yeah he said that to Derek and like a fool I believed him".

He put his hand on her cheek causing her to jump and he said, "I would never hurt you sweetness, I would rather cut my arm off as to hurt you", she took a deep breath and said, "Derek you are with Savannah", he opened his mouth and she said, "let me finish". He stood there with his hands in his pockets and waited to see what she was going to say.

She said, "like I said you are with Savannah now and I have a great job and I am up for a promotion", he said, "but I know that I can make you happy Penelope". Penelope sighed and said, "I promise you that I would never ever keep you away from your baby", he said, "how is this gonna work with you here and me in Virginia"?, she said, "well after the baby is born you can see her as often as you like, I can fly out when he or she is old enough to travel and we will work something out, I promise".

He shook his head and said, "what if I want the whole package", she laughed and said, "what's the whole package"?, he said, "you and me together under one roof raising our child together". She said, "Derek we don't know each other, the only thing between us is a night of explosive sex" and she rubbed her stomach and said, "and this little miracle right here".

Penelope sighed and said, "I'm not the type of woman that men walk across a crowded bar for or write a love song about Derek, I am a fat, hardworking,  
>very pregnant woman". He put his finger on her lips and said, "I walked across the room for you and if I could I would write a thousand love songs in your honor and you are not fat you are gorgeous and I don't want to hear you talking like that anymore".<p>

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm falling for you Penelope, hard, and I want to be with you and our baby", she opened her mouth to speak and her cell started ringing. She said, "excuse me I need to get this it's work", he ran his hand over his head and walked away for her to take her call.

Derek turned to see her baby bump and smiled knowing that his child was growing inside her, he wanted her and she was right about one thing and that was that right now he was with Savannah but as soon as he got home he would take care of that and then she would see that he was serious about them being together.

After her call was over she walked back over to him and said, "I got the promotion", he grinned and said, "that's great Penelope", she nodded her head and said. "and I will be moving and my job starts Monday". He said, "so where are you being transferred to"?, she opened her mouth and said, "they are transferr" and her words got interrupted by his cell ringing.

He looked down and said, "sorry sweetness it's my boss, I have to take this", she smiled and said, "that's okay handsome", he took a deep breath and hit talk and said, "Morgan". Hotch said, "we have another body", Derek said, "send me the address and I'll meet you there" and after the call ended Derek said, "baby I have to go, is there any chance we can continue this later"?, she said, "yeah sure".

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart she said, "please be careful", he smiled and said, "I will baby girl", she then watched as he walked out of her door. She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands and said, "what am I gonna do" she then sat back against the couch and wondered what her life was going to be like at her new job.

After a few minutes she got up and headed through the house to let her brothers know that she got the promotion and that she would be moving in a few days. As she walked through the house she smiled as she ran her hand across her stomach, maybe Derek was right and they did belong together but the way her luck ran Derek would resent her and hate her for being pinned down by her and the baby.

The only things she knew for sure was that she loved the baby, she cared a lot about Derek and she was moving for her job all the way across the country and anything other than that would have to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Bachelor Party-Ch 11

Derek joined the rest of the team at the crime scene and Reid walked over and said, "well how did it go"?, he smiled and said, "well at least she did talk to me and that's a start". Reid grinned and said, "definitely a good start", Derek listened in as Hotch was filling the rest of the team in on what had been found.

Emily said, "you can tell by the markings on his wrist and ankles that he had been restrained by either rope or chains", Dave said, "whoever is doing this is one sick puppy I'll tell you that". JJ said, "he was beaten before he was killed, was there any sign of sexual assault"?, Hotch said, "yes,  
>everything is just like on the other victims".<p>

Derek said, "does this vic have anything in common with the others"?, Hotch said, "Kevin is running that now", Derek nodded his head as Hotch said,  
>"Morgan I want you and Reid to head to the coroners office". He then looked at JJ and Emily and said, "I need you two to head to the victims house and see what you can find and Dave and I will head to the police station", they all nodded their heads as they headed in seperate directions.<p>

Meanwhile Penelope was walking into her bosses office, her boss turned around and said, "are you excited about the move Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "yes mam". The woman grinned and said, "Penelope please call me Marcia", she sat down and said, "yes Marcia", Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "is there anything left for me to do before the transfer"?, Marcia shook her head and said, "no, everything has been taken care of and you are to report to an Erin Strauss on Monday morning".

Penelope took a deep breath as she stood and said, "thanks for everything Marcia", she smiled and said, "you're very welcome, when I was contacted about this job, they said that the needed someone good with computers and someone that was trustworthy and a hard worker". Penelope smiled and as she heard Marcia say, "and you are the most amazing person I know and I know that you will be great at your job".

Penelope said, "where will I be working Marcia"?, she said, "you will be working with the FBI in Quantico Virginia", she said, "I just hope that I don't let you down". Marcia put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "you won't Penelope, you never have", she hugged her boss before walking toward the door.

She turned and took one final glance at Marcia before waving and heading out into the hall, as she walked into the elevator she realized that he life was definitely changing and soon she was going to be working with the FBI. When the doors closed she rubbed her stomach and said, "well little one it looks like you and mommy are heading to Virginia".

On the way to the police station Hotchs cell started ringing, he pulled it out and said, "what did you find Kevin"?, Kevin said, "sir I was able to find a couple of things that all the victims had in common". Hotch and Dave listened as Kevin said, "they were all arrested on the same night by the same officer and they were all convicted rapists".

Hotch said, "what was the officers name that arrested them"?, Kevin said, "officer Todd Fuller", Dave said, "is he working today"?, Kevin let his fingers work their magic and said, "not yet but he is scheduled to come in at 2:00". Hotch said, "good work Kevin", he said, "thank you sir" and then the call ended.

Kevin was exhausted from working for all of the teams and he couldn't have been happier when he found out that they were finally hiring another analyst to work. He took a sip of his coffee and took a deep breath as his phone started ringing, he said, "what can I do for you Agent Rollins"?, he waited and listened before letting his fingers do the walking across the keyboard.

Hotch sent a text to the team filling them in on what Kevin had told him and they were now all heading back to the police station, when they stepped inside Derek was the first to notice officer Fuller. Hotch nodded and the team headed toward the conference room, once inside Hotch said, "we need to take him down and we need to do it as quiet as possible because we don't want anybody else getting hurt", they nodded their heads in agreement as they made their way back into the other room.

A few minutes later the room was almost empty when the team surrounded the officer and Hotch said, "officer Fuller you are under arrest", he quickly drew his gun and said, "you aren't gonna stop me before I'm done". Hotch and the team were all around officer fuller with their guns drawn and ready to fire on him if needed.

Derek said, "come on man, you don't want to go out this way", Todd laughed and said, "you don't know anything about me Agent Morgan so don't try to act like we are best friends". Hotch said, "why Todd, why are you doing this"?, he said, "that's none of your damn business", he then turned his gun toward the agents and shot.


	12. Chapter 12

Bachelor Party-Ch 12

After the firing had stopped Hotch and the team watched as his body hit the floor, Dave ran over and checked for a pulse and shook his head and said,  
>"he's gone". The sheriff ran into the room and said, "what the hell happpened in here"?, Hotch walked him to the other side of the room and filled him in on what was happening.<p>

JJ walked over to Derek and said, "soooooo how did things go with Penelope"?, he said, "how did you know"?, she laughed and said, "really Derek"?, he laughed and said, "well we were talking, really talking and then I was called away but I'm hoping to be able to continue the talk now". She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "this Penelope must really be something".

Derek smiled and said, "she is Jayje, she really is and I think that the two of you would be great friends", JJ sighed as Reid walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Derek pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes number and after a few rings he heard, "hello handsome", he smiled and said, "hi sweetness, I was hoping that we could finish our conversation".

She said, "sure, how about you meet me at Tashas on 3rd and Main", he said, "I'll meet you there as soon as I can, we need to wrap up this case and then I'll meet you before we take off to head back home". She took a deep breath and said, "see ya soon handsome", he smiled and said, "that you will baby girl, that you will".

A few minutes later Derek was headed toward Tashas hoping to finish his conversation with his baby girl, he needed to make her see that he wanted her and the baby, he only hoped that she would believe him. Penelope walks into Tashas and smiles when the owner walks over to her and says, "are you really leaving us"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am Tash I am".

Tasha said, "what can I get you"?, she said, "how about some tea"?, she winked at Penelope and said, "you got it doll", Penelope sighed as she sat there waiting on Derek. Meanwhile outside Derek is pulling up in front of the diner, he gets out of his SUV and heads inside, once inside he can't help but smile as he heads over toward Penelope.

He sits down and says, "thanks for meeting with me again", she smiled and said, "anytime", he put his hand on hers and said, "we'll be heading back in a few minutes but I wanted to see you one more time before I left". She sighed and said, "Derek I care about you, I really do but", Derek said, "no buts sweetness".

He caressed her cheek and said, "I need you to hear me Penelope, I want to be with you and our baby, we belong together", she said, "Derek do you remember when I told you about my ex"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes I do but I'm not him, I would never hurt you". She took a deep breath and said, "Bobby and I met when I was very young and very gulible".

He opened his mouth and she said, "please listen to me", he nodded his head and listened as she said, "we fell in love, well I fell in love and for the first several months our relationship was amazing, we couldn't get enough of each other". He gently squeezed her hand and turned his head to the side as she said, "but one night after a stupid arguement he hit me the first time".

She took a breath as the memories of her fight wtih Bobby came back to her mind, she could see him hitting her over and over and then she could see him touching her cheek and being so so sorry for what had just happened. She wiped away a tear and said, "and after that time it was almost a year before he almost killed me".

Derek said, "I would never hurt you Penelope, not ever", she smiled and said, "I know but", he said, "now you need to listen to me", she sat back in her seat and listened as he started to speak. He said, "I know that we met under odd circumstances and we haven't known each other long but I care a lot about you Penelope and we belong together".

He smiled at her and said, "I want us to raise our baby together", she ran her thumb over the top of his hand and said, "I want that to Derek I really do". He said, "we can make this work, I know we can", she opened her mouth to say that they could give it a try but his cell started ringing, he sighed as he took his cell off his belt.

He hit talk and said, "Morgan", he nodded his head and said, "I'll meet you there", after putting his cell on his belt he said, "we're getting ready to leave". They stood up and she said, "I'll walk you to your car", he nodded his head as they started walking toward the door, she walked him over and said, "call me when you get home".

Derek put his hand on her cheek and said, "I will, I promise", he said, "I meant everything I said baby girl, I just hope that you believe me", she smiled and said, "I do Derek and once I get settled into my new job I would love to try to have a relationship with you". He smiled and said, "really Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "yes really".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, the feeling of their lips touching brought back memories of their night of passion, she then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. When they pulled apart she said, "be safe handsome", he winked at her and said, "always baby girl, always".

He kissed her one final time before climbing in behind the wheel of the SUV, she smiled at him and he said, "don't forget to call me when you get back home". He smiled and said, "I'll call, I promise", he then started the car and put it in drive and said, "I'll see you soon baby girl", she grinned and waved as he pulled away from the curb.


	13. Chapter 13

Bachelor Party-Ch 13

The flight back to Virginia was more than half over and Derek still had a smile on his face but that smile soon fell when he saw Savannahs name on the ID of his cell. He got up and and headed to the back of the plane and said, "hi Savannah", she said, "hi Derbear", he rolled his eyes and said,  
>"we're on our way home and should be there in a couple of hours".<p>

She laid back on her couch and said, "how about we go out tonight"?, he said, "I have something important to talk to you about, how about when we land I head over to your place"?, she grinned and said, "sounds good my love". He said, "I'll see ya soon" and before she could say anything he ended the call and put his cell on his belt.

Savannah raised up and said, "something important to talk to me about" she smiled and said, "oh my God, oh my God, he's going to propose", she jumped up and ran through the house singing, "going to the chapel". Derek walked back over and sat down in his seat and Reid said, "is something wrong"?,  
>he shook his head and said, "no everythings fine, I'm heading to Savannahs when we land".<p>

JJ said, "I thought you and Penelope were dating", he grinned and said, "we are that's why I'm breaking up with Savannah when we get home", Reid smiled and said, "it's been a long time since I've seen you this happy Morgan, happy looks good on you". He smiled and said, "I haven't been this happy in a long long time either Spencer", he then put his earphones on and laid his head back and closed his eyes as he listened to the music.

Penelope and her brothers were getting her things packed, she didn't have long and she wanted to make sure that she got everything, it was mostly clothes and shoes with some makeup thrown in but there was a lot of it. Peter laughed and said, "sis why do you wear all this make up, you are a very beautiful girl and trust me you don't need it".

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "thanks Peter, have I ever told you that you're my favorite", she couldn't help but laugh when her other brothers in unison said, "HEYYYYYYY". She walked over and hugged them all and said, "just kidding, just kidding, I love you all and I don't know what I would have done without you four".

A couple of hours later the jet landed and Hotch said, "go home and get some rest, we can do the paperwork tomorrow", Derek smiled and said, "have a good night everybody" before heading off the jet. It didn't take long before he was pulling up in front of Savannahs place, he got out of the car and took a deep breath as he started up the stairs.

He held his hand up and knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened to Savannah standing in a red see through nightie, she said, "come in sexy". He stepped inside and walked over to the couch and when he sat back Savannah straddled his waist and crashed her lips against his, before he had time to think she deepened the kiss by thrusting her hungry tongue inside his mouth.

Savannah moaned against his lips as she slid her hand down his muscular chest, he pulled away and said, "we need to talk", she said, "talking is soooo overrated don't ya think"?, he said, "Savannah we need to talk". She raised up and said, "I know what you are going to say", he said, "you do, but but how"?, she said, "it's written all over your face".

He said, "I don't think you know what I'm going to say Savannah", she bit down on her lip and said, "ohhhhhhh but I do", he gently slid her off of him and onto the couch. He stood up and walked over across the room, she got up and followed him and said, "it's okay Derek, just go ahead and tell me what you need to tell me".

He said, "Savannah the last few months have been", she stopped him by saying, "perfect, I agree", he said, "they have not been perfect by a long shot Savannah". She said, "how can you say that, we are amazing together and when we make love we are practically on fire", Derek said, "Savannah we have only had sex a couple of times and the last time was over 6 weeks ago".

She said, "Derek you and I make love we don't simply have sex", he said, "about that", she stood in front of him and ran her palm across his crotch and said, "make love to me Derek". Derek said, "Savannah you aren't making this easy", she said, "I'm not making what easy for you"?, he said, "Savannah I've fallen in love".

Savannah stopped him and said, "I know that honey", he said, "listen to me Savannah and stop interrupting", she nodded her head and said, "alright alright". She stood there and listened as he said, "like I said I've fallen in love and she is an amazing woman", Savannah said, "awww handsome I think you are an amazing man to".

He looked at her and said, "sorry, please continue", he said ,"do you remember me telling you about Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "the girl from Chicago"?, he said, "yes". She said, "of course I do but what does she have to do with this"?, he took a deep breath and said, "Penelope is carrying my child".

Savannah said, "WHAT, HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME YOU BASTARD"?, Derek said, "no I haven't been cheating on you, Penelope and I had an amazing night,  
>just one and from that night came our child". Savannah said, "but but", Derek said, "I don't love you Savannah and I never have, I love Penelope and I want to be with her and our baby".<p>

The next thing he knew he felt her hand slap him hard across the face and then she screamed, "GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT", he turned around and said, "I didn't mean to hurt you Savannah" and she watched as he walked right out her front door.


	14. Chapter 14

Bachelor Party-Ch 14

Penelope was just laying down when her cell started ringing, she picked it up off the table and grinned and said, "did you make it home yet"?, he said,  
>"I'm on my way back to my place now, I had a stop to make first". Derek said, "I went over to see Savannah", Penelope got very quiet and Derek said,<br>"I went over to break up with her baby girl, I want to be with you and our baby not with her".

Penelope smiled and said, "how did she take it"?, he reached up and rubbed his cheek and said, "not good", she said, "what did she do"?, he laughed and said, "she slapped the taste out of my mouth". Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he said, "don't be sorry sweetness it wasn't your fault that I got slapped".

Derek said, "what have you been up to since I left"?, she yawned and said, "packing, we now have everything packed and ready for my move", Derek sighed and said, "that's good baby girl". Penelope smiled and said, "so what are your plans for the rest of the night"?, he grinned and said, "I'm going to head back to my place and take a hot shower and then head to bed, this case was exhausting".

She said, "are all of your cases exhausting"?, he said, "some more than others but yeah usually", she said, "just promise me something", he smiled and said, "anything baby". She took a deep breath and said, "please be safe, me and the baby are counting on you", he turned into his driveway and said, "I will be careful, I promise".

Derek said, "you sound tired, maybe you should lay down and rest", she said, "I'm laying down now", he said, "I wish I could be there with you", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "so do I". Derek practically growled when he said, "damn girl I miss you already", she said, "awwwww sug I miss you to".

They talked while Derek made his way inside his house, he locked up and turned the lights off and headed upstairs, she was getting very quiet and he said, "so tell me beautiful, where are you being transferred to"?, she mumbled something and he said, "what was that, I didn't understand what you said".

She mumbled it again and he said, "baby we need to get off here so you can get some rest", she said, "maybe you're right", he laughed and said, "of course I'm right". She grinned and said, "good night handsome, I miss you", Derek stepped into his bathroom and said, "good night baby girl and I miss you so much to".

After the call ended Penelope humped up to her pillow and closed her eyes and Derek turned on the water and stepped under it and sighed contently as the water cascaded over his tired body. After his bath was over he slipped on his boxers and made his way into his bedroom and turned back his covers before climbing into the bed.

He laid down and put his hands under his head and sighed happily, he was now finished with Savannah and him and Penelope were going to get to go on with their relationship. He couldn't wait to see her again, he just wished he could have understood where it was she said that she was moving to but he would definitely try again another day.

Derek woke up a few hours later to the sound of his cell ringing, he rubbed his eyes and groggily said, "Morgan", JJ said, "sorry about this Morgan but we have another case". Derek said, "are you shitting me"?, she said, "sadly no I'm not, Hotch wants us in the round table room as soon as we can get there".

He threw the cover back and said, "I'll restock my go bag and get dressed and be there as soon as possible", JJ said, "see ya soon", after the call ended Derek quickly got dressed and repacked his bag before making his way out of the house and to his SUV. A few minutes later he was walking into the round table room where Hotch was waiting to go over the case with the team.

Hotch looked at the team and said, "this is a bad one", everybody listened as he started going over the case, when he was through he said, "wheels up in 30". Everybody tiredly grabbed their go bags and made their way downstairs and across the bull pen toward the elevators, they stepped on and when the doors closed they all took a deep breath wondering how long it would take for them to catch this sick unsub.


	15. Chapter 15

Bachelor Party-Ch 15

The next couple of days flew by and Derek and the team were still away on their case, Derek ran his hand over his head as they got the call about another victim being found. He walked outside and pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes number, he just needed to hear her beautiful voice just for a minute".

She was walking through the airport getting ready to get on her plane when her cell rang, she got it out of her purse and said, "hi handsome", he smiled for the first time in days. He took a deep breath and said, "hi baby, how are you doing"?, she smiled as she handed the clerk her ticket and said, "doing good, just getting ready to board my plane".

Derek said, "sorry I haven't been able to call for the past couple of days", she laughed and said, "it's okay Derek, I understand", he said, "I miss you so much and you have no idea how much I wish I could hold you in my arms right now". She said, "awwwww sug I want that to". He took a deep breath and said, "I'll let you go so you can catch your plane but please call me when you land so that I'll know you're safe".

She smiled and said, "I will handsome", before the call ended she said, "please be careful", he grinned and said, "don't worry sweetness I will, I have to much to live for not to". They were both all smiles as the call ended, Derek walked back inside the police station while Penelope got in line to board the plane.

The next several hours passed by rather quickly and soon Penelope was walking into her apartment, she smiled as she laid her suitcases down on her bed. She took off her jacket and headed back into her living room and as she looked around she said, "nice Garcie, very nice", she then toed off her shoes and started unpacking her clothes.

Derek and the team had gotten a lead and were now standing outside a building that was suppose to house the unsub, Hotch had motioned for Derek, Reid and JJ to go around to the other side of the building while him, Emily and Dave stayed put. When the rest of the team was in their position Hotch gave the order and they slowly made their way inside.

It didn't take long before they heard talking coming from one of the rooms, when they made their way down to the room they could see the victim laying tied up half naked on a bed and they saw that the unsub was starting to take his clothes off. The woman started screaming and begging him not to hurt her.

He laughed and said, "shut up bitch, the only thing that is gonna keep you alive is if you satisfy me", just as he started sliding his pants down over his hips the team ran into the room with their guns drawn. Hotch said, "FBI freeze", the man turned around and said, "well, well, well, I was wondering when you were going to show up".

Hotch said, "step away from the girl and put your hands up", he laughed and shook his head and said, "no way in hell, if you want to stop me then you will have to kill me". Dave said, "come on son you don't want to end things this way", the man looked at Dave and said, "you don't know me so stop so stop acting like you do".

Hotch said, "step away from the girl and this can go down easy", he grinned and said, "what makes you think I want things to go easy"?, when the team started to walk toward him he grabbed a gun and fired. Derek, JJ and Reid opened fire and a few seconds later the victim screamed as she watched his body fall to the floor.

The sheriff and his men moved in to take control of the scene while Hotch and his team made their way outside, once they were outside Hotch said, "why don't we stay the night since it's so late and we can start back in the morning"?, Reid said, "sounds good Hotch". Dave said, "a hot meal and a warm bed sounds good to me".

Derek said, "I think I need a drink or ya know 10, who's in"?, everybody laughed and Hotch said, "drinks first and then the meal and bed", Emily kissed his lips gently and said, "sounds good, let's get out of here. About half an hour later they made their way inside bar and as they made their way over to their table Derek said, "first rounds on me".

He was standing at the bar waiting on their order when he felt a hand touch his thigh, he looked up and saw the smiling face of a beautiful blonde and she said, "hi handsome my names Amanda, wanna get out of here and go back to my place"?, he laughed as he removed her hand from his thigh and said, "no thanks, I have a woman and honey she ain't you".

The bartender handed him the tray of drinks and Derek turned around and headed back toward the table leaving a very shocked woman behind, when he got over to the table JJ said, "what was that"?, he laughed and said, "that was Amanda trying to get into my pants". About an hour later the team were paying for their drinks and making their way back toward their hotel.

On the way up in the elevator Derek started yawning and said, "is it me or was this case exahusting"?, Emily said, "it isn't you", when they stepped off the elevator Derek said, "why don't you guys go ahead out I think I'm going to take a hot shower and settle down on the couch and watch some tv and call baby girl".

JJ smiled and said, "have a good night then Morgan and we will see you in the morning", he nodded his head and said, "see ya in the morning", he then walked inside and closed and locked the door. The shower felt amazing as he let the troubles of the last case just slide away and after the shower he slipped into his jogging pants and plopped down on the couch.

He picked up the remote and laid his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, a few minutes later he took a deep breath when his cell started ringing. He looked down at the ID and smiled when he saw BABY GIRL flashing on his screen, he yawned and said, "hello beautiful", she laughed and said, "hiya handsome, how's the case going"?, he smiled and said, "over thank goodness".

She said, "are you heading home tonight"?, he said, "no, since it's so late we are going to stay here tonight and then get up early and start the trip back home". Penelope had been talking for a few minutes before she realized that Derek had fallen asleep, she smiled as she listened to him breathe for a few minutes before ending the call.

She laid down and closed her eyes and after a few minutes drifted off to sleep herself


	16. Chapter 16

Bachelor Party-Ch 16

The next morning Penelope got up and got dressed and headed toward work, she smiled as the guard led her up to Erin Strauss's door, Penelope smiled and said, "thank you". He grinned at her and said, "you're very welcome mam and might I say a nice improvement to the environment around her", she blushed as he walked away.

She then looked at the secretary and said, "Penelope Garcia to see Mrs. Strauss", she smiled and picked up the phone and said, "mam Penelope Garcia is here to see you". Penelope nervously stood there until the secretary said, "go on in she's been expecting you", Penelope nodded her head as she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Erin stood up and walked around her desk and held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, I've heard great things about you", Penelope grinned and said, "thank you mam" as she rubbed her stomach. Erin said, "how far along are you"?, she said, "how did you know"?, she said, "I have 3 children myself and I know all the signs".

Penelope said, "I'm around 3 months along mam", Erin smiled when Penelope said, "I am looking forward to working here for you mam", Strauss took a deep breath and said, "we need to take you down and get your photo ID and all of that nasty paperwork out of the way". Penelope smiled as she followed Strauss toward HR.

About 90 minutes later Erin led her to the room where she will be working, she stepped inside and said, "oh my god this place is amazing", Strauss laughed and said, "so you are famaliar with all of the languages we use here"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam, that won't be any problem",  
>Strauss smiled and said, "your boss is returning from a case and should be here in a few minutes".<p>

She said, "how many teams will I be working for mam"?, she said, "we have 7 and you can work for them all but you will manly be working with team 1 and the leader is named Aaron Hotchner". She smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet him", Erin pulled out her cell and dialed Aarons number and after a few seconds she said, "Aaron I need you and your team to come to the round table room when you arrive, there is someone that I would like for you all to meet".

Hotch smiled and said, "we should be there in about 15 minutes Erin", Strauss said, "that's good, we'll see you then", Hotch said, "yes mam" and after the call ended Emily said, "what was she wanting"?, Hotch said, "she wants us all to come to the round table room when we get back, she said that there is someone that she wants us to meet".

Derek still had his earphones on so he didn't hear anything that Hotch was saying, JJ said, "ohhhhh I bet she is wanting us to meet the new technical analyst". Hotch said, "probably so", Emily laid her head down on her husbands shoulder and said, "and here I was hoping to get to go home and spend some time wrapped in my husbands arms".

Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "later Em I promise", she took a deep breath and said, "I'll hold you to that", Derek took his earphones off and said, "what's going on"?, Hotch said, "we are to meet Strauss in the round table room when we get back". Derek said, "please tell me that we don't have another case".

Hotch laughed and said, "no it's not a case", Derek sighed as he relaxed against the seat, it didn't take long before they were pulling into the BAU parking structure. They all got out of the SUV and grabbed their go bags and headed inside, when the stepped on the elevator Derek said, "I can't wait to get home and call baby girl tonight".

Reid smiled and said, "did you get to talk to her lastnight"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah I fell asleep talking to her lastnight", JJ grinned as they stepped off the elevator and said, "you really care about her don't you"?, he nodded her head and said, "yes mam I do". They walked up the steps to the round table room.

When they stepped inside, everybody smiled and nodded their heads and said, "mam", she smiled and said, "I'm glad that you are all back safe and sound from another bad one". Hotch said, "it was a hard one but he can't hurt anybody anymore mam", Erin said, "there is someone that I would like for you all to meet".

Dave said, "is it the new analyst"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and here she is", everbody turned around and when Derek saw how it was a smile covered his face. He couldn't believe his eyes and when Penelope saw Derek she hadn't been this happy since she saw him last, Strauss said, "this is your new analyst Penelope Garcia".

She smiled as Erin said, "this is your team leader Aaron Hotchner, his wife Emily and Dave Rossi and this is JJ and Spencer Reid and last but not least this is" and Penelope said, "Derek Morgan". Erin looked at her and said, "do you know Agent Morgan"?, she nodded her head and rubbed her stomach and said, "yes mam, very well".

She looked back and forth from Derek to Penelope and said, "he's the babies father isn't he"?, Derke walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "yes mam". Strauss smiled and said, "welcome to the team Ms. Garcia, I'll go and let you get to know the rest of the team" and after Strauss left the room Derek smiled and said, "I've missed you baby girl" before pressing his lips against hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Bachelor Party-Ch 17

Derek smiled and said, "everybody this is baby girl, I mean Penelope", they grinned and he said, "this is my team", she smiled and said, "it's nice to meet all of you". She smiled and Reid and said, "it's nice to see you again Spencer", he grinned and said, "nice to see you again to Penelope",  
>JJ said, "how do you like the BAU so far"?, she looked up at Derek and said, "it's amazing, I think I'm going to love it here".<p>

Hotch smiled and said, "how about after work we all head out to blow off some steam"?, she grinned and said, "sounds good to me", she looked up at Derek and said, "what about to you"?, he smiled and said, "sounds good man, that way I can spend some time with my baby girl". He kissed her lips and said, "after I finish with my paperwork I'll come by and check on you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'll be waiting", she then turned and headed out of the round table room", Emily smiled and said, "she seems really nice Morgan". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I'm glad that you all have finally got to meet her", Hotch sighed and said, "I think I'm going to go and start my paperwork", he kissed Emily gently on the lips and said, "see ya later beautiful".

Emily grinned and said, "count on it", JJ sighed and said, "yeah I better get started on my work to", Reid smiled and said, "yeah me to", he leaned over and kissed her on the lips before she turned and walked toward her office. Emily said, "well the sooner we get our paperwork done the faster we can get out of here".

Derek said, "after I get my paperwork finished I'm going to stick around and spend some time with Penelope", everybody smiled as they headed toward their desks. Penelope hadn't been in her office but a few minutes when her phone started ringing, she hit the speaker and said, "analyst Garcia how can I help you"?, the agent on the other end of the phone said, "I need you to check into Maria Vargas and see what you can tell me about her financial situation".

Penelope let ehr fingers fly across the keyboard and she said, "2 days ago she recieved $10,000.00 dollars deposited into her account", the agent smiled and said, "any other deposits of that amount or higher"?, she checked and said, "she has received the same amount once a week for the past 3 months sir".

He said, "thank you Garcia", she said, "you're welcome sir" and then the call ended, she sat back in her chair and smiled knowing that she had just helped with her first case. Several hours later Derek and the team had finished with their paperwork and as everybody else made their way toward the elevator he headed toward Penelopes lair.

When he arrived at her door he raised his hand and knocked on the door, she grinned and said, "come in", he opened the door and stepped inside and locked the door behind him. She looked over her shoulder and said, "finished with your paperwork already hotstuff"?, he walked over and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I sure am baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "I still have a couple of hours before I'll be able to go", he turned her chair around and dropped to his knees in front of her and said, "you are so beautiful". She smiled and said, "I think you might be a little biased don't you"?, he shook his head and said, "no mam I'm not, I know a beautiful woman when I see one and trust me you are beautiful".

She opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at her door, Derek said, "are you expecting somebody"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, nobody but you". He got up and walked over and unlocked the door and when he opened it he said, "what can I do for you Anderson"?, he said, "sorry to bother you agent Morgan but your girlfriend is downstairs".

He looked over his shoulder and said, "my girlfriend is right here in this room with me", he leaned in and said, "she is really making a scene and we were hoping that you could talk to her". He took a deep breath and Penelope said, "go ahead handsome", he walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can".

Penelope watched as he walked out the door, she sat back for just a second before her phone started ringing again, she took a deep breath and said,  
>"analyst Garcia". Derek followed Anderson to the lobby and when Savannah saw him she ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I've missed you Derbear", he rolled his eyes and said, "Savannah we need to talk".<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Bachelor Party-Ch 18

Savannah smiled and said, "what do you want to talk about"?, he said, "we had this talk lastnight, we broke up remember"?, she said, "don't talk so silly Derek, we didn't break up". He said, "I am in love with somebody else and we are having a baby, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU", she said, "you don't mean that".

He said, "I most certainly do mean that, I love Penelope and we are going to be together", Savannah said, "but why would you say something like that to me, you love me and we belong together". Derek said, "I have never loved you Savannah, never", Savannah said, "but when we make love we are so so amazing".

Derek said, "you and I have never made love, we have had sex a couple of times and trust me Savannah it wasn't as special as you want to belive that it was". She reached up and caressed the side of his cheek and said, "I love you Derek", he said, "Savannah it's over, we're over, I don't want to hurt you but".

Savannah turned around and walked away and said, "what about our baby"?, he said, "we don't have a baby Savannah", she turned around and said, "we don't yet but in 6 months we will have". He said, "you're lying", she reached into her purse and pulled out an ultrasound and handed it to him and said, "do you see the part that's circled, well that's OUR BABY".

Derek thought back and the last time that him and Savannah had been intimate was 3 months ago, he said, "I don't believe you Savannah, I think you are just doing this to keep me and Penelope apart". She put his hand on her stomach and said, "our child is growing inside me Derek and in 7 months you will be singing another song".

She looked up at him and said, "I remember the night our baby was conceived", he said, "I don't want to talk about it", she said, "we had just come in from a hospital function and we were both a little tipsy". Derek opened his mouth and she said, "you were amazing Derek, the way we made love over and over until the sun came up".

Derek said, "I remember having sex with you one time Savannah I don't know where you are getting this over and over shit", she said, "you are without a doubt the best lover I have ever had". She took a deep breath and said, "we are going to have a baby Derek and the sooner you accept it the better it will be for everybody"

He removed his hand from her stomach and said, "I think it's best if you leave", she said, "we aren't finished talking yet Derek", he started walking away and said, "I want you to go to a doctor of my choosing and have bloodwork and if that shows positive then after the baby is born we will have a DNA test to see if you are telling me the truth about this baby".

She said, "I'll go wherever you want me to go", he said, "I'll be in contact with you later", she smiled and said, "I'll be waiting my love", he blew out a breath as he headed back toward the elevator. When the doors closed he laid his head back against the wall and said, "what the hell am I gonna do now"?.

Penelope was just finishing with helping another team when Derek walked back into the room, she looked up at him and said, "what's wrong"?, he sat down in front of her and said, "I need to tell you something". She turned to face him and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "Savannah and I just had a talk and she told me something kinda shocking".

Penelope said, "what did she say"?, he put her hands in his and said, "she's pregnant baby girl, around 2 months", when Penelope heard those words her heart fell.


	19. Chapter 19

Bachelor Party-Ch 19

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I don't believe her Penelope and she is gonna go to the doctor that I chose and we are going to have some bloodwork done and if she is pregnant we will have a DNA test after the baby is born". Penelope stood up and said, "I knew my happy ever after was to good to be true".

Derek said, "baby or no baby I don't want to be with Savannah", Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "I can't break up a family Derek", he said, "you aren't breaking up a family, you are my family". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "maybe it would be better if we didn't try to be together, at least not right now".

He pulled her into his arms and said, "no Penelope, please don't break up with me", she said, "but Derek", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love you and I love our baby, please don't do this". She rested her forehead against his and said, "are you sure that you still want to be with us"?, he smiled and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound and said, "she gave me this", Penelope looked down and said, "what if this is real, what if she is pregnant with your child"?, Derek said, "I don't have to be part of her life to see my child". She nodded her head and said, "that's true but what if she keeps your child away from you because you chose to be with me instead of her"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I don't care what Savannah wants, I care about what we want".

Derek smiled down at her and said, "I want to be with you and our baby, what do you want"?, she smiled and said, "I want to be with you", he sighed as she laid her head down on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll make arrangements as soon as possible to get the tests that she needs".

Savannah walked into her apartment and looked around and said, "when Derek finds out that I will get out of this dump and be living in that huge house of his". She rubbed her stomach and said, "you my little angel are going to be mommas meal ticket", she laughed as she walked into her living room and plopped down on her couch.

When Penelope had her computers shut down she looked at Derek and said, "are you ready handsome"?, he smiled as he grabbed her bag and said, "I'm ready when you are". They headed out of her office and toward the elevator, once they stepped on and the doors closed he wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily.

Hotch and the rest of the team were sitting at their table when they looked up and saw Derek and Penelope walking in, they walked over and Reid said,  
>"what took you two so long"?, Derek said, "let's just say I had some trouble with Savannah". JJ said, "what lie is she spouting this time"?, he handed her the ultrasound and said, "that's she's pregnant with my child".<p>

Emily looked at Penelope and said, "I'm sure she's lying that she isn't pregnant", Penelope looked at her and smiled when Derek said, "I am going to pick a doctor and she is going to go and have the bloodwork done and if she is pregnant after the baby is born we will have DNA testing to see if the baby is mine".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling about this"?, she took a deep breath and said, "right now I'm a little numb but I want to be with Derek and he wants to be with me sooooo I guess neither of us is going anywhere". Derek kissed her temple and said, "I told baby girl that if Savannah is pregnant with my child it doesn't mean that I have to be part of her life to be in my childs life", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they took a sip of their drink.

Reid looked at JJ and said, "how about a dance Mrs. Reid"?, she laughed as she put her hand in his and said, "lead the way", Hotch winked at Emily and she said, "how about it handsome"?, he said, "let's show em how it's done". Rossi laghed and said, "what about the two of you"?, Derek smiled and said,  
>"what do ya say baby girl"?, she stood up and said, "a dance sounds good".<p>

Rossi sat and watched as the rest of his team walked out to the middle of the dance floor, he sat back and sighed happily knowing that he was going to be seeing the love of his life after he left the bar. Dave had been married to Dereks momma Fran for almost 5 years and the way they acted it was like they were still on their honeymoon.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "is Dave married or does he have a girlfried or anything"?, he smiled and said, "he's married to my momma", she smiled and said, "awwww I'm glad, because he looks so happy". Derek said, "when the two of them are together it's like they are still in the honeymoon stage", she laughed.

They danced through several dances before Derek felt a tapping on his shoulder, he turned around and a man said, "may I cut in"?, Penelope looked up and with fear in her eyes said, "B B Bobby".


	20. Chapter 20

Bachelor Party-Ch 20

Bobby smiled and said, "hello beautiful, did you miss me"?, she shook her head and said, "no, hell no I didn't miss you", he put his hand on her arm and said, "I've missed you". Derek stepped back and said, "if I were you I would be taking my hand off of her right now", Bobby laughed and said, "oh yeah and just who are you"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm her boyfriend Derek Morgan that's who I am".

Bobby held up his hands and said, "ohhhhhhh am I suppose to be impressed"?, Derek said, "listen you need to get the hell away from us and you need to do it now". Bobby leaned in and said, "or what"?, Derek said, "or else I'm gonna kick your ass that's or what", Penelope put her hand on his chest and said, "he isn't worth it Derek".

Hotch and the rest of the team walked over and Reid said, "is everything alright Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "yeah Spencer, everythings fine he was just leaving". Bobby sighed and said, "alright alright I'll leave for now but we are gonna talk Penelope", Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "don't count on it".

They walked away and Bobby smiled and said, "ohhh I'm counting on it", he then watched as Derek, Penelope and the rest of the gang headed out of the bar. When Penelope got into Dereks car he said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh but why the hell is he here"?, Derek said, "my guess is that he's trying to get you back".

She looked lovingly at him and said, "well that ain't gonna happen", he intertwined fingers with her and said, "how about you stay at mine tonight or I stay at yours"?, she smiled and said, "you've talked me right into it". He grinned as they pulled away from the bar, a few minutes later he said,  
>"how about you stay at mine tonight"?, she nodded her head and said, "alright, that sounds good".<p>

Bobby was sitting at the bar and when the bartender came over he said, "what can you tell me about this Derek Morgan"?, the bartender said, "he isn't a man to be messed with". Bobby said, "why's that"?, the bartender said, "he's an FBI agent and he isn't gonna let anybody around his girlfriend especially not now".

Bobby said, "why especially now"?, he leaned in and said, "she's pregnant", he sat back and said, "oh really and how do you know that"?, he said, "well it's because they were talking about the baby before you came in". He smiled and nodded his head and said, "thanks for the information", he then tossed a $100.00 dollar bill on the bar and walked out".

As Derek and Penelope stepped inside his house she said, "wow handsome this place is amazing", he smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it I am hoping that you will move in here with me". She opened her mouth to say something and he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned against his mouth.

When they pulled apart he said, "how about I show you around"?, she nodded her head yes as he started showing her around downstairs, they then headed upstairs. He pushed his bedroom door open and she stepped inside and said, "this is beautiful", he sighed and said, "thank you I did all the work in here by myself".

She said, "well I must say that you are very good with your hands", he pulled her into his arms and said, "how about I remind you just how good with my hands that I am"?, she grinned and said, "are you sure that's a good idea"?, he started unbuttoning her shirt and when it was open he slid it down her arms and said, "I definitley do baby girl".

She tugged his shirt over his head before he crashed his mouth to hers, when they pulled apart they were ripping at each others clothes and it didn't take long before they were rolling around on his bed making mad passionate love". She collapsed spent on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing",

She looked up at him and said, "it was and you still are", he looked at her puzzled and said, "I am still what"?, she kissed his lips and said, "good with your hands", they both laughed. She laid her head back down on his chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms for a long time and he couldn't help but grin when he heard a light snoring coming from her, he smiled and whispered, "I love you Penelope Garcia". Derek then closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he gave in to his exhaustion from the long week.


	21. Chapter 21

Bachelor Party-Ch 21

Penelope opened her eyes the next morning and the first thing she saw was the smiling face of one Derek Morgan, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "good morning beautiful". She grinned and said, "good morning to you to handsome", he ran his finger down her cheek and said, "how did you sleep"?, she grinned and said, "I slept better than I have in months".

Derek smiled and said, "well then we are going to have to make this a routine", she laughed and said, "we are are we"?, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "uh huh". She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan".

He gave her his famous smile and said, "and you Penelope Garcia are the best thing that has ever happened to me", she smiled as she looked down at her watch and said, "ahhhhhhh crap if I don't hurry I'm going to be late". He smiled and said, "get dressed and I'll run you home so you can change before we go to work", she kissed his lips gently before jumping out of bed and getting dressed.

By the time Derek drove her to her apartment and they drove to work they made it with 5 minutes to spare, he walked her to her office and followed her inside. When the door closed he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "how about after work I drive you back to your place and you can pack a bag and come spend the night with me again"?, she smiled and said, "sounds good but what about the Savannah situation"?, Derek said, "I'm going to talk to JJ this morning and get the name of her OB and take Savannah to her".

Penelope sighed and said, "you better get to your desk before you get in trouble", he leaned in for one final kiss and said, "have a good morning my beautiful baby girl and I'll see you later". She nodded her head and said, "that you will handsome, that you will", he then headed out the door and into the hall.

Reid looked up and saw Derek walking toward him and said, "hey pretty boy what is the name of JJ's OB"?, he smiled and said, "Dr. Anita Albany", he grinned and said, "thanks, I need to call and get Savannah some bloodwork scheduled for today". He nodded his head and said, "how is Penelope really handling the whole thing"?, he sat back in his seat and said, "actually she is handling it pretty good, a lot better than I'm handling the whole Bobby situation".

Reid said, "yeah he seemed like a real ass", Derek laughed and said, "the only thing I can tell you is that he better stay away from Penelope and the baby or else". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "what are you going to do if Savannah is really pregnant with your child"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "I am going to spend my life with Penelope and our child but just because Savannah is pregnant doesn't mean that I have to be in her life to be in my childs life", Reid nodded his head in agreement".

Derek said, "do you happen to know the doctors number"?, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the number down and said, "here you go and good luck Morgan". He took a deep breath and said, "thanks, I'm gonna need it", he then grabbed his cell and headed upstairs into the round table room so he could have some privacy.

A few minutes later he hit the oh so famaliar number of his ex girlfriend and after a few rings she said, "hi my love", Derek said, "Savannah I have you an appointment scheduled for noon". She said, "as in today"?, he said, "yeah is that a problem"?, she said, "no I am more than ready to go to this appointment".

He said, "I'll pick you up and take you and we will wait for the results together", she smiled and said, "I like the sound of that, us waiting for the results together". Derek rolled his eyes and said, "I'll pick you up a little after 11:00", she said, "alright Derek, I'll be ready and waiting on you".

After the call ended he busied himself with paperwork until it was time to go get Savannah for the appointment, soon they were sitting in the waiting room waiting for her name to be called. When the nurse called Savannahs name they both got up and followed the nurse toward an exam room, they looked up to see the doctor walking into the room a few minutes later.

Everything moved pretty fast, she asked Savannah some questions, she then did the bloodwork and now they were sitting not so patiently waiting on the results. Savannah reached over and intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "I'm telling the truth Derek, I'm pregnant with your child", he pulled his fingers apart from hers and said, "we'll see".

The doctor walked into the room and sat down across from them and Derek said, "do you have the results"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, they are right here". Savannah smiled as the doctor said, "Savannah is pregnant, 8 weeks along", Derek buried his head in his hands as his heart fell, she was telling the truth, she was pregnant, now the burning question was is the baby his?, only time would tell, 7 months to be exact.


	22. Chapter 22

Bachelor Party-Ch 22

The doctor walked out of the room and Savannah smiled as she looped her arm through Dereks and said, "I love you Derek and now that you can see that I am carrying your child when can I move into your place"?, he looked at her and said, "you aren't". She said, "what"?, he said, "you heard me, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you're going to move in with me".

Savannah said, "don't you want to take care of me and your child"?, he said, "you don't have to live with us for that", she said, "us, who are you talking about"?, he smiled at her and said, "me and Penelope". She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "she's moving in with you"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes she is",

Derek said, "after the baby's born we will have a DNA test and if the baby is mine then we will work from there", she said, "I don't see how you can deny that this baby is yours, you are the only man I have been with since we got together". He said, "why are you trying to push this so hard"?, she shook her head and said, "is it wrong for me to want to be with my babies father"?, he said, "well no but your babies father doesn't want to be with you".

Savannah then watched as Derek walked out the door, she took a deep breath as she reluctantly followed Derek out of the room, they stopped at the front desk and Derek schedulded her next appointment. Savannah smiled as she took the doctors card and said, "I'll see you in a month" before walking out of the office and heading toward Dereks car.

The ride back to her place was quiet until she looked at him and said, "I know that you are excited to know that we are having a baby, why are you acting this way"?, he said, "I'm just overwhelmed Savannah". When they stopped in front of her place he got out and walked her to the door, when she opened the door she was hit with a wave of nausea.

She said, "I'm not feeling good so I think I will go lay down", he said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she said, "marry me and move me in with you". He looked at her and said, "besides that"?, she shook her head and said, "no, you better get back to work and we'll talk again soon", she then closed the door leaving him on the other side.

Derek walked back toward his car and once he pulled away from her apartment he shook his head wondering how he was going to be able to handle this until the baby was born. He then smiled as thoughts of his baby girl, his Penelope filled his mind, he then took a deep breath as he tried to figure out a way to tell her that Savannah really was pregnant.

Penelope was working for B team when Derek walked into her office, she looked up and smiled as she clicked the speaker phone off, he sat down across from him and said, "it's true isn't it, she's really pregnant"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes she is, around 8 weeks". Penelope said, "so what happens now"?, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "now I work hard to convince you to move in with me".

She laughed and said, "you don't give up do you"?, he said, "nope, not when I want something", she said, "what about Savannah"?, he said, "what about her"?, he said, "well she's wanting a few things from me". She said, "like what"?, he said, "ohhhhhh, for me to marry her and move her into my place with me".

Penelopes eyes got huge and she said, "she what"?, he said, "yeah that's what she wants and she's trying to lay a guilt trip on me about taking care of her and the baby". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "and what did you tell her"?, he said, "I told her the truth, I told her that I would take care of the baby but that didn't mean that me and her had to be together".

Derek said, "it's lunch time how about you and me go grab something to eat"?, she winked at him and said, "sounds good, just let me grab my things and we'll head out". He nodded his head and watched as she grabbed her purse before intertwining their fingers as they walked out of her office and walked up the hall.

Bobby was walking down the street when he looked up and saw Derek and Penelope walking into the diner at the end of the street, he grinned as he made his way inside and over to them. Penelope looked up when he said, "well, well, well, how are you today beautiful"?, she said, "what are you doing here Bobby"?, he pulled out a chair and sat down and said, "I would think it was obvious sweetie".

Derek said, "who told you that you could join us"?, he laughed and said, "Derek, Derek, Derek, I don't have to ask because Penelope is mine now and she will always be mine". Derek said, "if you don't leave us alone I'm going to have you arrested", Bobby laughed and said, "arrested, for what, for sitting down at the table with you and my future wife"?, Derek said, "she isn't you're anything".

He looked at Penelope and said, "now that's where you're wrong", Derek said, "Penelope is with me and we are going to have a baby and you are nowhere in that picture". Bobby stood up and said, "I'm here to stay so you better get use to seeing me around", he then turned and headed across the diner and sat down at the counter.

Derek sighed and said, "now what were we talking about before he interrupted, ahhhh yes, we were talking about you moving into my place with me"?, she grinned and said, "if you're sure that's what you want, then I'll move in with you". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm sure sweetness, I've never been more sure of anything in my life" and Bobby watched over his shoulder as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Penelopes.

He rolled his eyes and said, "enjoy her while you can because soon she isn't gonna want to be anywhere around you", he then took one final look at her before walking out of the diner and heading up the street. He had plans to make and there was no better time like the present to start working on a plan to pull apart the happy lovers.


	23. Chapter 23

Bachelor Party-Ch 23

The next couple of months flew by and Penelope was now a little over 5 months and Savannah was definitely starting to show at 4 months, Derek was busy working on cases with the team and taking both Penelope and Savannah to their doctors appointments. Penelope was now living with Derek much to Savannahs dislike because she wanted to be the woman in Dereks heart and bed.

Parker and Patrick had flown out to spend some time with their sister and she was so happy to see them walking through the front door, especially since Derek was gone on a case and she was alone with Clooney in that huge house. The brothers walked in and smiled as Penelope led them through to the living room.

Parker said, "how are you feeling sissy"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm doing good, getting big as a whale but doing good, how are you"?, he smiled at her and said, "we're good, the other two send their love they would have come but they had to stay and work but they said that they would come with us next time".

She hugged him and said, "I've missed you all so much", Patrick kissed the top of her head and said, "we've missed you to", she sat back against the couch and Parker said, "so has anything changed on the Savannah situation"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, she is still trying to demand all of Dereks attention when he's home".

Patrick shook his head and said, "she needs to realize that you are pregnant with Dereks child to and he wants to be here with you", she nodded her head and said, "you would think so wouldn't you but nooooooooooo when he's home it's all I need this and the baby needs that and I am getting so so sick of it".

Parker said, "have you told Derek how you feel"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I have and he is trying so hard to make her see but at the same time he has to keep her close until after the babies born". Patrick said, "sounds like he is caught in the middle between you and Savannah", she then nodded her head and said, "he is but no matter what he does to help her it isn't enough, she always wants more".

Parker hugged his sister and said, "don't worry, in a few months all of this will be over and the babies will be here and then you won't have to be bothered with her". She smiled and said, "from your lips to Gods ears Parker", they all laughed as she stood up and said, "how about some lunch, me and the little one are starving".

They all grinned as they got up and headed through the house, Patrick said, "so have you talked to Derek today"?, she said, "I have and they can't seem to catch a break on this case and with me off until Monday they are getting their information looked up by a temp and she's definitely not, well she's not".

Patrick said, "she's not you"?, she laughed and shook her head and said, "nope she isn't, don't get me wrong she's awesome but she's not as fast as I am". Parker said, "why are you off this week"?, she sighed and said, "the doctor wanted me to rest this week because it seems my blood pressure is high sooooooo I am off resting and taking my meds but hopefully next week me and the little one will be heading back to work".

Meanwhile across town in her apartment Savannah sat on the couch rubbing her stomach as she was making a list of things she wanted Derek to come over and do with her and or for her. She wanted to spend as much time with Derek as possible so she could try to form a bond with him so when the baby was born he would want both her and the baby in his life all the time.

She wanted to start talking about the nursery she couldn't wait to hold the baby and love the baby, she dreamed of a future with Derek and the baby and she couldn't wait till that dream was a reality. Savannah knew that right now the only thing Derek was interested in her for was the baby and for no other reason but she hoped that by the time the baby was born he would feel differently.

Derek and the team had finally caught a break and were able to track down the unsub and were now heading to the jet, once they got on board he sighed as he sat back. JJ sat down beside him and said, "so how's everything going"?, he shook his head and said, "things are going great with Penelope but the whole Savannah thing is driving me crazy".

Emily sat down beside them and said, "what's she doing"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "she is wanting me to spend every minute that I'm home with her doing things for her and the baby while I want to do the opposite and spend all my free time with baby girl". Emily said, "sounds to me like she is trying to bond with you so that when the babies born you will pick a future with her and her baby over Penelope and your baby".

Derek sighed and said, "that isn't gonna happen, just as soon as the baby is born and I can get a DNA test and if I find out that the baby isn't mine it's over for her". JJ said, "and she knows that and that is why she is doing all of this now, she will try to push Penelope out of her life as much as possible and put herself in".

Derek said, "I love Penelope and I have something planned for when I get home", JJ and Emily in unison said, "sounds romantic", he grinned and said, "if I show you something will you promise that you won't tell baby girl"?, they both nodded their heads and said, "we promise", he reached into his go bag and pulled out a black box.

He opened the box and said, "when I get home the first thing I'm going to do is propose to Penelope", JJ and Emily hugged him as they all looked down at the beautiful ring that Derek was holding in his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Bachelor Party-ch 24

Penelope and her brothers were laughing and talking in the living room when Derek walked through the door, he smiled when he saw Parker and Peter and Parker said, "hey man, we hope that you don't mind us surprising Penelope with a visit"?, he kissed her on the top of her head and said, "not at all you are all always welcome here".

Derek said, "where are Paul and Payton"?, Parker said, "they had to work but said that they would come with us next time", he smiled and said, "guys can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute"?, Penelope said, "is something wrong handsome"?, he smiled down at her and said, "not a thing baby girl I just need to ask your brothers something".

She smiled as she watched Derek and her brothers walk into the kitchen, Patrick said, "what's up"?, Derek pulled the box out of his pocket and said, "I want to ask Penelope to marry me but I want your permission, I want to ask for your sisters hand in marriage". Parker smiled and said, "I have never seen her as happy as she is with you so you definitely have my blessing".

Patrick said, "yeah same here, she loves you as much as you love her", Parker pulled out his cell and dialed Paytons cell number and after a few rings he heard, "yeah Parker what's up"?, Parker said, "is Paul with you"?, he said, "yeah he's sitting right here why"?, he said, "put your cell on speaker Derek wants to ask you something".

He put his cell on speaker and said, "what do you want to ask us Derek"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I want to propose to Penelope but I want to get your blessing first". The two brothers looked at each other and smiled and in unison said, "yes of course you can", Derek laughed and said,  
>"thank you so much", he then handed the phone back to Parker before practically running into the living room.<p>

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "are you alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm great sweetness", he took a deep breath and sat down on the couch beside her. He put her hand in his and said, "Penelope I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you and our little one".

She smiled and listened to him as he said, "baby girl will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "wwwwhat did you just say"?, he laughed and said, "Penelope Garcia will you marry me"?, she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "yes yes yes of course I'll marry you hotstuff".

Her brothers came out of the kitchen and hugged her and congratulated the happy couple, Parker said, "this is the best news I've heard in a while but when's the wedding"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "as soon as possible". Penelope took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak and Derek said, "how about we get the team and get your other two brothers here and get married"?, she smiled and said, "I love you Derek Morgan".

Parker smiled and held the phone out from his head and said, "Payton and Paul will be here tomorrow", Derek said, "I can get Hotch to pull some strings and help us get our marriage liscense and then we can get married". She nodded her head and said, "are you sure"?, he smiled at her and said, "I can't wait to call you my wife and the sooner the better".

Penelope pulled out her cell and started making calls and about an hour later their house was filled with their family and friends as they started making the wedding plans. Derek was laughing and talking to Hotch, Dave, Reid and Penelopes brothers when there was a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door and saw the smiling face of Savannah.

He walked out onto the porch and closed the door and said, "hi Savannah, what can I do for you"?, she hugged him and said, "I was just stopping by to see how everything's going, you haven't called me since you got back". He stepped over to the banisters and said, "I haven't been home long, is something wrong"?, she laughed and said, "no my love nothings wrong".

He stood on the porch and talked to her for a few minutes before walking her to her car, he said, "how about we do something on Friday if I'm in town then"?, she smiled and said, "sounds good", she kissed his cheek and said, "we'll see you Friday", he closed her car door and after she pulled away from the curb he sprinted into the house.

He headed over to Penelope and said, "now where were we"?, she kissed his lips and said, "we were discussing our honeymoon", Fran smiled as she walked into the living room and said, "I can't believe that my baby boy is getting married and I'm getting those grandbabies he always promised me". The room was then filled with joy and laughter as they worked on finalizing the wedding plans.


	25. Chapter 25

Bachelor Party-Ch 25

The next couple of days flew by and it was now less than 24 hours before the wedding, Derek reluctantly agreed to stay at Rossis with the rest of the men not wanting to upset tradition. Penelope was all smiles as she sat surrounded by her family in JJ's living room, they had decided that Penelope and all the other ladies would stay with JJ and Henry the night before the wedding so that they would be closer to the church.

Rossi took a deep breath and said, "how about we take the groom to be out for a few drinks on his final night of freedom"?, Hotch grinned and said,  
>"what do you say Morgan are you up for a few drinks"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "ahhhhh hell yeah". Reid laughed and said, "are you sure that's a good idea, we have to get up early in the morning and", Dave said, "we aren't gonna get drunk Reid, I'm talking about a couple of beers".<p>

Reid sighed and said, "alright, alright", Derek looked at Penelopes brothers and said, "what about you guys"?, Parker said, "yeah sure, we'll go out for a few beers with our soon to be brother in law". They were all smiles as they made their way out of Rossis living room, Derek took a deep breath as he looked down at his watch and said to himself, "this time tomorrow night I'll be a married man".

When they got into the car Reid said, "what are you doing about the Savannah situation"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "wellll I kinda told her that if I was in town that we would get together and do something Friday". Dave said, "you slick son of a gun, you knew that you wouldn't be in town when you suggested that didn't you"?, he laughed and said, "well I had to get rid of her before she found out about the wedding".

Penelope laughed as she watched Henry Reid and Jack Hotchner running around chasing each other in the living room, she looked at JJ and said, "it's hard to believe that Jack's 4 and Henry's 2". Emily laughed and said, "they both have sooooooo much energy, I wish that I had a quarter of it, just a quarter of it and I would be a happy woman".

JJ said, "just wait till you and Derek have this little one here, you will be just like us", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I can hardly wait for that". Fran smiled and said, "neither can I", Sarah and Desiree looked at each other and smiled when Fran said, "I'm so happy that I am finally getting those grandbabies my son has been promising me all of these years".

Derek and the rest of the men walked into the bar and headed over to their regular table laughing and talking, they were so caught up in conversation that they didn't notice Bobby sitting at the end of the bar. He grinned and said to himself, "welllll wellll lookey here", the smile soon left his face when he started listening to their conversation.

He heard Reid say, "by this time tomorrow night Derek Morgan will be a married man", he balled his hand into a ball and thought, "no, no, no, you can't have her, she's mine, she's mine". He listened for several minutes before he overheard where Penelope was, he waited until the men were all drinking before he paid for his drink and headed out the door.

Meanwhile everybody was eating pizza and laughing when they were listening to JJ and Emily tell everybody how nervous they were when they got married to Reid and Hotch. Penelope grinned as everybody got up and headed out into the back yard, she said, "I'll be right there, the little one is laying on my bladder".

Penelope headed through the house and when she was finished using the bathroom she headed up the hall and stepped into the living room, she jumped when she felt a hand go over her mouth. She felt warm breath on her neck and her heart dropped when she heard Bobby say, "you didn't really think that I was going to let you marry Derek Morgan now did you"?, she struggled in his arms but that stopped when she felt a gun in her ribs.

She stilled and he said, "that's my good girl, now you and I are gonna leave before anybody else come in here because I don't want to have to hurt anybody". Bobby wrapped his arm tighter around her waist as he pulled her toward the door, what he didn't see was Jack Hotcher and Henry Reid watching everything.

Jack ran over and grabbed his mom by the arm and she said, "what's wrong honey"?, he said, "da bad man took her", Emily said, "the bad man took who honey"?, he took Penewope, he took Penewope". Everybody ran through the house and got to the door in time to see the car carrying Penelope and Bobby racing away from them.


	26. Chapter 26

Bachelor Party-Ch 26

JJ looked at Fran as she grabbed her keys and cell and said, "can you watch Henry and Jack"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "be careful" and they watched as JJ and Emily ran from the house. Once they were in the car Emily pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number and after a few rings she heard, "hey Em what's up"?, Emily said, "Derek Bobby grabbed Penelope and they are heading East on Broad Street in a black 4 door car with Florida plates".

Derek stood up and said, "we gotta go Bobby's grabbed baby girl and heading East on Broad Street in a black 4 door car with Florida plates", they all stood up and ran out of the bar. A few minutes later they were all in pursuit of the car as Bobby drove all over town, Derek said, "damn it we need to cut this bastard off before he loses us".

JJ said, "why don't we split up and some of you go up Tanker Avenue and the rest go up Brown Street and we should be able to cut them off before they hit the interstate". Derek said, "we'll take Tanker Avenue Hotch while you take Brown Street and we will meet at the intersection", Hotch said, "see you at the intersection" and Derek glanced through his rear view mirror and watched as Hotch turned onto Brown Street.

Penelope was screaming as Bobby cut in and out of traffic, he looked over at her and said, "this is like old times isn't it baby"?, she looked at him and said, "please stop before we get hurt or you hurt somebody else". He laughed as he ran his hand up her thigh and said, "no chance in hell beautiful and when we lose these losers I'm gonna remind you what it's like to be with a real man".

Penelope pushed his hand off her leg and said, "over my dead body", he licked his lips and said, "hey if that's how you want to play it", she then started working on the door trying to get it open. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back inside and when she looked up he slapped her hard across the face.

She grabbed her cheek and said, "you son of a bitch", he laughed and said, "just sit there and shut the hell up", she was waiting on her chance and when he slowed down a little to go around a curb she opened the door and covered her stomach with her hands before rolling out of the car. Bobby said,  
>"YOU BITCHHHHHHHH" as he watched her roll down the grassy hill.<p>

Derek screamed, "PENELOPEEEEEE" as he watched her disappear down the hill, he hit his brakes hard and slid to a stop, they all jumped out of the car and made their way down the hill. Derek looked down at her and said, "baby girl can you hear me"?, he got no response, he tried again as he felt for a pulse and still got no response.

JJ called for an ambulance as Derek sat there holding her hand begging her to open her eyes, Hotch, Reid and her brothers were still chasing Bobby who after getting around the curb crashed into the embankment. Hotch and Reid got out of the SUV and ran over and tried to get him out of the car but Payton said, "the gas tank is leaking, it's gonna blow".

Reid tried several times before Hotch pulled him away and they barely got away before the car exploded, Hotch and Reid listened as they heard sirens coming in the background. Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Rossis cell and after a few rings he heard, "Rossi", Hotch said, "how's Garcia and the baby"?, he said, "no response from Penelope but she is breathing".

Hotch said, "Bobby crashed and the car exploded", Dave said, "good, that son of a bitch got what he deserved", Hotch said, "just as soon as the sheriff and his deputies get here we'll meet you at the hospital". After the call ended Derek said, "where the hell are those medics"?, JJ who was still on the phone with the dispatcher said, "they are about a minute out".

Derek said, "tell them to hurry, I don't know how long she can hang on", Emily got down beside him and said, "she's going to be alright Derek, they both are". He looked up at her with tears streaming down his cheek and said, "I can't lose her Em, I can't", she said, "you won't lose her, just wait you'll see".

It was about a minute later when the ambulance pulled up and the medics ran over, Dave pulled Derek up and said, "let them have room to work", he paced back and forth and watched as the medics worked feverishly to save her and their baby. One medic looked up and said, "how far along is she",  
>Derek said, "22 weeks, please save them both, please".<p>

They got her stabilized and on the gurney and then he looked up at Derek and said, "are you her husband"?, he said, "I'm her fiancee", he said, "you can ride with her but we need to leave now". Derek looked at the team and said, "I'll see you guys at the hospital" before jumping into the ambulance with Penelope.

The team watched as the ambulance then carrying Penelope raced from the scene


	27. Chapter 27

Bachelor Party-Ch 27

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "please don't give up on me baby girl", he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I need you to fight like you've never fought before, I need you Penelope". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "and our little angel needs you to", using his free hand he wiped away a tear and said, "please don't take them away from me, please".

Derek looked at the medic and said, "you gotta help her man, I can't lose her", the medic said, "her vitals are falling and according to the fetal monitor the baby is in distress". Derek said, "are you telling me that they are both gonna die"?, the medic said, "no sir not at all, I'm just letting you know that right now they are both fighting and they are fighting hard".

He looked up at her heart monitor and watched her heart rate bounce from 50 to 54 and her blood pressure was staying pretty steady at 80/50, he looked at Derek and said, "her OB is ready and waiting on us in the ER". Derek said, "how much longer before we make it to the hospital"?, he said, "we are about 2 minutes away".

The next two minutes passed by very slowly and they seemed like years but when Derek saw that they were pulling into the ER he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you Penelope, I love you both with all of my heart". The next thing he knew the doors to the ambulance flew open and the doctors and nurses pulled her from the ambulance and ran inside with Derek right behind them.

He was stopped at the nurse station while the doctors started immediately working to stabliize Penelope and the baby, he was pacing back and forth across the waiting room when the team and Penelopes brothers arrived. Payton said, "have you heard anything"?, he ran his hand over his head and said,  
>"not a word, nobody will tell me anything and it's killing me".<p>

Hotch said, "let me go over and see if they will tell me anything" and Derek watched hopefully as Hotch leaned in and whispered something to the nurse and a couple of minutes later he walked over and opened his mouth to tell them what he had found out. He put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "right now Penelope is stable but critical".

Derek swallowed hard and said, "and the baby"?, Hotch said, "right now the baby is in distress but they are doing everything they can to save them both". Derek wiped away the tears and said, "when can I see them Hotch, I need to be in there", Hotch said, "the nurse is going to take you back right now".

He hugged Hotch and said, "thank you", and they watched as Derek ran right over to the nurse before following the nurse to Penelopes door, they stopped outside the door and the nurse said, "now when you go in there she is gonna be hooked up to several machines, the heart monitor, blood pressure monitor and for right now she is hooked up on the vent to help her breathe".

Derek said, "what about a fetal monitor"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes she is also hooked up to a fetal monitor, we will be moving her up to ICU in just a few minutes". He nodded his head and said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "you can go in now", he took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

He walked straight over to her bedside and sat down, he took her hand in his as he looked up at the heart monitor and the fetal monitors, he closed his eyes and said, "you two have to be alright, you just have to". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you and our baby how much I love you".

Derek sat there and watched as the ventillator went up and down and up and down and he listened as the SWOOSH SWOOSH sound filled the room, he took a deep breath and said, "hang in there baby girl, please don't give up". He gently squeezed her hand as he sat there listening to the sound of the machines that filled the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Bachelor Party-Ch 28

The next few days passed by slowly as Derek and the gang sat by Penelopes bedside, she was still listed as critical but stable and so far the baby was alright but Derek was afraid that would change any minute. Fran put her hand on his shoulder and said, "baby boy why don't you go home and get a quick shower and shave, you look like hell".

He looked up at her and said, "I can't leave momma, I need to be here with her", JJ said, "we'll be right here and if there are any changes what so ever we will call you I promise". He looked down at Penelope and then back up to his mom and JJ and started to say something when Hotch said, "now you know that when she wakes up and sees you looking so rough she's gonna kick your ass".

Derek laughed for the first time in days and said, "that she would man, that she would", Reid said, "come on I'll drive and we'll be back in less than an hour". He put his hand on top of Penelopes and said, "baby girl I'm going to go for a few minutes and grab a shower and then I promise you that I will be right back".

Dave said, "don't worry we'll take good care of her for you", he stood up and gently kissed her forehead and said, "I love you baby girl" he then sighed as he reluctantly turned and headed out the door. He stopped and got one final glimpse of Penelope before following Reid out the door and into the hall.

Sarah said, "I'm really worried about him momma", Fran said, "me to honey, me to but just as soon as Penelope wakes up he will be as good as new", JJ nodded her head yes and said, "we just can't give up hope that she's going to wake up soon". Mia intertwined fingers with Payton as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He looked over at his sister and smiled as memories of their childhood filled his mind, Dave said, "you must be thinking about something really good over there Payton"?, he looked up at his brothers and the team and said, "I was just thinking about the time that we all went to the cabin mom and dad had up in the mountains".

Peter laughed and said, "ohhhhhh yeah and she fell in the water trying to push you in"?, he nodded his head and said, "the two weeks we spent there was so much fun, I really miss those times". Her brothers nodded their heads in agreement and Parker said, "some of our best times were spent up at the old cabin", Payton said, "they sure were".

Penelope was walking through a beautiful field with a huge smile on her face, she looked up and saw three people walking toward her, she said, "it can't be, it can't be". She started running across the field of wild flowers saying, "momma, daddy", her mom and dad met her with open arms and she sighed happily as she felt their warm loving arms around her again.

When she looked up her father Miguel said, "ohhhh Penelope you are so beautiful", she wiped the tears away and said, "I miss you both so much daddy,  
>my life isn't the same without you". Penelopes mother Margaret said, "honey we might be with you everyday but you are never alone", she put her hand on Penelopes heart and said, "we are always here, always".<p>

She looked over to the other man standing there with a huge smile on his face, she said, "wait a minute I know you, aren't you Dereks dad"?, James smiled and said, "I am and it's nice to meet my sons baby girl". She smiled at him and said, "I love your son with all my heart Mr. Morgan", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know that honey and he loves you just as much".

She looked around at the beautiful sky and felt the sun on her face and said, "am I dead"?, her momma hugged her tight and said, "no honey your not dead, it isn't your time". She looked down at her stomach and said, "what about my baby"?, James put his hand on her stomach and said, "don't worry she's fine".

Penelope smiled and said, "she, did you say she"?, he nodded his head and said, "that I did and you don't have to worry Penelope because you are going to be a great momma". Margaret smiled at Penelope and said, "you sure are but we need you to remember that we will always be in your heart and that will never change".

She hugged them all one final time before her mom said, "honey you need to go back, Derek and your friends need you", with tears streaming down her cheeks she said, "I love you and I'll miss you always and forever". She then turned and headed back toward the warm white light, she smiled as she looked down at her stomach and said, "hang on baby girl, mommas here, mommas here".

Everybody in the room croweded around her bed as her heart monitor started going crazy, they looked up when the room quickly filled with doctors and nurses. The family was all ushered out into the hall where Fran pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number and after a few rings she heard, "what's wrong momma"?, Fran said, "Penelopes monitors started going crazy and".

Derek said, "we're on our way momma, we'll be there in a few minutes", when the call ended he looked at Reid and said, "floor it Pretty Boy somethings happening to my baby girl". Derek closed his eyes and said, "please let them be alright, please" and he felt a little at ease when it felt like he could feel a hand on his shoulder, he knew then that Penelope was going to be alright.


	29. Chapter 29

Bachelor Party-Ch 29

When Derek and Reid got back to the hospital he jumped out of the car and ran inside but stopped when he saw everybody waiting in the hall, he went over to Fran and said, "what's happening"?, she said, "we don't know honey, they keep going in and out of here but so far nobody has told us what's happening with Penelope".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "why don't they tell us anything"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "they will tell us something when they can". He leaned up against the wall and stood there until her doctor came out a few minutes later, she walked over to them and said, "she's awake".

Derek smiled and said, "how is she"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "she's stable and her vitals are improving", Derek said, "and the baby,  
>how is the baby"?, she smiled and said, "the baby seems to be out of danger". He hugged his mom and said, "did you hear that momma"?, she sighed and said, "I heard honey, I heard".<p>

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "when can we see her"?, she said, "well you can see her now, she's asking for you", he smiled as he practically ran into the room. Payton said, "how is she really"?, the doctor said, "well she has been through a major trauma but she is slowly recovering and with a little time I don't see why she can't make a full recovery", everybody smiled.

Derek walked over to the bed and smiled when he saw the ventillator tubing was gone, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you really scared me, I thought that I had lost you". She smiled up at him and hoarsly said, "you aren't getting rid of me that easily Derek Morgan", he laughed and said, "I'm going to hold you to that".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "the doctor just told us that the baby is out of danger", she put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "she's a strong little girl my love". He smiled and said, "she"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I have a feeling that this little one is a girl", he leaned down and kissed her gently on the stomach and said, "I love you so much baby girl".

She said, "and I love you", he opened his mouth to speak but his cell ringing interrupted, he pulled it off his belt and saw "Savannah" flashing and rolled his eyes and said, "not now". Penelope said, "what's wrong", he said, "it's Savannah", he hit ignore and said, "I don't want to deal with her right now".

Penelope smiled and said, "I've missed you so much", he grinned at her and said, "I've missed you but maybe you should rest and not talk so much for a little while". She nodded her head and closed her eyes, he sighed happily as he stood up and walked out into the hall, Fran smiled and said, "how is she honey"?, he said, "she's doing good, she's weak and tired and hoarse from the ventillator but she's doing great".

Payton said, "is she still awake", he shook his head and said, "no she's asleep but you all can go in and sit with her", Payton and her other brothers smiled at Derek as they walked inside to see their sister. JJ looked at Derek and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "it's Savannah, she called me when I was in with baby girl".

Dave said, "what did she want"?, he shrugged and said, "I don't know I didn't answer it", Emily smiled and said, "you better call her back while PG is asleep or she will just keep calling you". He nodded his head and said, "yeah your right", he pulled his cell off his belt and headed to the end of the hall as he dialed her number.

After a few rings he heard, "hey my love", he said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "yes, you're not here with me and our baby", he said, "I'm at the hospital". She said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I'm fine but Penelope isn't", Savannah inwardly smiled but said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "let's just say that she's had a rough time and leave it at that".

Savannah said, "what about the baby", he smiled and said, "the baby is out of danger right now", she smiled and said, "that's good news, I'm glad to hear that". Derek said, "did you need something"?, she said, "actually I did, I have a doctors appointment and today we are having our first ultrasound and I wanted you to go with me".

He said, "I really don't want to leave Penelope right now", she said, "but what about me and our baby, don't we deserve some of your time"?, he said, "of course the baby does". She said, "what hospital are you in"?, he told her and she said, "that's where my appointment is so you can run down to join me for the ultrasound".

He rolled his eyes and said, "alright, when you get to the hospital call me and if I can I will run down", she smiled and said, "I'll see you later handsome". After the call ended he sighed as he headed back to join his family, Fran said, "is everything alright"?, he said, "yeah she just has a appointment here at the hospital for her first ultrasound and she wants me to be here".

Fran said, "if you want to stay with Penelope I can go down and be there with her honey", Derek grinned and said, "would you do that momma", she hugged him and said, "of course I would, you need to be here with Penelope and the baby and Savannah will just have to understand that". He kissed her on the cheek and said, "why don't we go in and sit with baby girl", everybody grinned at him as they followed him inside the room.


	30. Chapter 30

Bachelor Party-Ch 30

A couple of hours later Derek was sitting beside Penlope on the bed when his cell started beeping, he pulled it off his belt and sighed, Penelope said,  
>"is something wrong handsome"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "no beautiful, everything is fine, it's just Savannah letting me know that she is downstairs for her first ultrasound".<p>

She opened her mouth and he said, "I know what you're going to say and the answer is no", she grinned and said, "and what was I going to say"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you were going to tell me to go and be with her while she has her ultrasound but I don't want to go". She said,  
>"but".<p>

Fran grinned at them and said, "it's alright honey I'm going to go down and be with her and Derek is going to stay here with you", she smiled up at her future mother in law and said hoarsly, "thanks Fran". Fran hugged her son and said, "I'll be back soon", Derek wrapped his arm snuggly around Penelopes waist as watched Fran and Dave walk out of the room.

Meanwhile downstairs Savannah was sitting patiently waiting on Derek to arrive and when she looked up and saw Fran and Dave walk in she said, "where's Derebear, he's suppose to be here". Fran said, "I'll be here with you, he's up with Penelope right now", Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "me and this baby are just as important as Penelope and her baby are".

Dave said, "calm down Savannah the main thing right now is making sure the baby is alright", Savannah nodded her head and said, "well that's true but Derek should be here with us instead of you two". She sighed and rudely said, "no offense", Dave laughed and said, "let's be truthful here Savannah there is a lot of offense", she grinned coyly at him and stood up as the nurse called her name.

Fran kissed Dave on the lips and said, "I'll be back soon", he smiled and said, "good luck with her", Fran leaned in and said, "thanks, something tells me I'm gonna need it". Dave sat down and picked up a magazine to read while Fran was in the back with Savannah, he rubbed his temple and said to himself,  
>"Morgan is definitley gonna have his hands full with that one".<p>

Savannah and Fran walked into the exam room and sat down and it was only a couple of minutes before the doctor came into the room, she smiled and said,  
>"so how have you been feeling Savannah, any problems"?, she said, "no, everything is going great, no more morning sickness or anything any more". The doctor smiled and said, "that's good, are you still taking your vitamins"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam, everyday".<p>

The doctor looked at her and said, "your blood pressure is doing good and your weight is right on track", Savannah smiled and nodded her head as the doctor asked her to lay down on the table. She laid down and raised her shirt up over her stomach and watched as the doctor squirted the gel on her stomach.

She said, "ohhhhhh that's cold", the doctor said, "sorry about that", she looked at Fran and said, "are you any relation to Savannah"?, she shook her head and said, "no mam, the baby she's carrying is my grandchild, I'm Dereks mother". She smiled and said, "I'm glad to see that you are taking such an interest with the baby, we don't get a lot of grandmas coming on doctors appointments".

Fran smiled and said, "well my son would have been here but he's upstairs with his girlfriend Penelope Garcia", she said, "oohhhhh yes I've been asked to do an ultrasound on her this morning, she seems to be doing a lot better". Fran sighed happily and said, "she has definitley been through a lot over the past several months".

The doctor grinned as she put the wand on Savannahs stomach and moved it around and turned the screen around and said, "see this right here"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhh is that the baby"?, the doctor and Fran grinned as the doctor said, "that's it". She looked at Savannah and said, "do you want to hear the babies heartbeat"?, she said, "yes please".

Savannah couldn't help but smile when the room was filled with the sound of "SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH", she reached up and wiped her eyes and said, "that is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard". Fran said, "so how is everything looking"?, she said, "the baby seems to be the right size for a 16 week pregnancy".

Savannah said, "would it be possible to get copies of the ultrasound"?, she smiled and said, "how many would you like"?, she said, "one for me, Derek and Fran please". Fran smiled and said, "thank you Savannah", she said, "you're welcome, he or she is your grandchild and I knew that you would want a copy".

Savannah was then handed a wet cloth and after she wiped the gel off her stomach the doctor said, "well I will set your next appointment up for one month but if you have any problem, please don't hesitate to come back to the ER", she nodded her head and said, "I will, I promise". A few minutes later Fran, Dave and Savannah walked to the elevator and Fran said, "thanks again for the copy of the ultrasound".

Savannah said, "you're welcome", she then handed her Dereks copy and said, "can you please give this to Derek"?, she said, "I sure will", Savannah smiled as she rubbed her stomach and said, "well I think we are going to go and get some ice cream", Fran grinned and said, "okay, be careful", she grinned and said, "we will be, see you later Fran" and Fran watched as Savannah headed up the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Dave looked at Fran and said, "she's up to something, she's being to nice", Fran laughed and said, "I agree, she is definitley up to something and I just hope that we find out what it is before it's to late".


	31. Chapter 31

Bachelor Party-Ch 31

Derek looked lovingly into Penelopes eyes and said, "sweetness what do you say if we get married"?, she grinned and said, "that's the idea", he said, "no I mean right now". She said, "ar ar are you sure", he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes I'm positive", she looked at Derek and said, "well what about the liscense"?, Hotch said, "we've already got it", she grinned and said, "well then let's get this show on the road".

Fran walked into the room and said, "what show are we getting on the road"?, Derek laughed and said, "baby girl and I are getting married", she said,  
>"yeah we already know that baby boy". He smiled and said, "nooooooo momma I mean now, today", she walked over and hugged them both and said, "that's great but what about the minister"?, Dave said, "don't worry that's already handled, he will be here in a few minutes".<p>

Penelope said, "well handsome if you don't mind me marrying you wearing a hospital gown let's do this", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I wouldn't care if you married me wearing a sheet baby girl, the only thing that matters to me is that we get married". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I can't wait to marry you".

He smiled and said, "in a few minutes you will be Mrs. Derek Morgan", she looked at Fran and said, "we need to get my brothers back here and Sarah and Desiree". JJ said, "everybody has already been called and they will be here anytime", Derek said, "so momma how did the ultrasound go"?, she took a deep breath as she handed him the picture and said, "everything went fine and baby Morgan is doing great".

Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "they will be here sometime to day to do an ultrasound on this one", Derek put his hand on her stomach and said,  
>"I can't wait till this little one arrives." Dave said, "we need to start on that nursery soon", Hotch said, "we can fix the nursery on a weekend, well that is if we can catch a weekend and not have a case".<p>

Reid laghed and said, "well the propablities of that are 50/50", JJ hugged him and said, "I love you Spence", he smiled and said, "I love you to", they all turned around and looked at the door when they heard a light knocking. Sarah and Desiree walked into the room followed by Penelopes brothers and Payton said, "look who we found in the hall".

Dave smiled and said, "how are you doing Joe"?, he put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "doing good old friend, doing real good", he smiled and said, "that's good and I want to thank you for coming on such short notice". Joe smiled as he looked over at Derek and Penelope and said, "it's my pleasure to join two such obviously in love people in matrimony".

Derek smiled as Joe said, "is everybody here that is coming"?, Penelope said, "yes sir", Joe said, "alright everybody let's take our places and get this wonderful couple married". Derek moved over beside Penelope and JJ and Emily moved on one side of Penelopes bed and Hotch and Reid moved to the other.

Joe smiled and said, "we are gathered her today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia", everybody listened as Joe said, "marriage isn't an institution to be entered into lightly". Derek smiled as Joe gave a prayer over their marriage, as he talked he asked god to bless the couple with love, joy and happiness.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister looked around and said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Payton took a step forward and said,  
>"her other brothers and I do" he then stepped back and said, "Dave informed me that the two of you wanted to say your own vows"?, then both nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes sir".<p>

He then asked for the rings, he then handed Penelopes wedding band to Derek and said, "put the ring on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek took the ring in his hand and took a deep breath as he nervously slid the ring onto Penelopes finger, he grinned at her and then opened his mouth to recite his vows.

He said, "Penelope, you are the love of my life, without you my life is incomplete and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives loving you and all the beautiful babies we're going to have. He looked around the room and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you as long as their is breath in my body".

Penelope wiped the tears away and looked at the minister as he said, "put the ring on Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", her heart was racing as she put the ring on his finger, she then looked him up in the face and took a deep breath. She said, "Derek you are my hotstuff, my best friend, my confidant and today you become my husband".

She said, "you are my guiding light, whenever I lose my way you are always there to lead me home and I vow here in front of our family and friends that I will love you as long as I live". The minister smiled and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he smiled and said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at the couple and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Penelope Morgan".

She smiiled at him as she caressed the side of his face and said, "and I love you Derek Morgan, I always have and I always will", he leaned back down and kissed her lips again. They pulled apart when everybody in the room started clapping their hands, the minister said, "it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".


	32. Chapter 32

Bachelor Party-Ch 32

Derek looked into Penelopes eyes and said, "how does it feel to be Mrs. Morgan"?, she grins and said, "it feels amazing handsome", she raised her arm and grimmaced in pain. Derek said, "are you alright, do I need to get a nurse"?, she said, "I'm fine handsome, just having a little pain in my arm and shoulder, I forgot that it was hurt".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "are you sure that you don't need anything for pain"?, she rested her forehead against his and said, "you are the only pain reliver I need". He gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "well sweetness I'm yours and only yours forever and ever", she wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you got that shot right", he laughed and said, "I love it when you are possessive".

She ran her finger across his cheek and said, "you just wait till I get the all clear from the doctor and I'll show you just how much I love you my sexy sexy husband". He practically growled as he gently kissed her lips and said, "I'll hold you to that baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I hope so handsome".

Fran walked backinto the room and said, "this isn't the reception that we had planned butttttt" and she stepped aside and grinned as a two layer cake and sandwiches and drinks were wheeled into the room on a couple of carts". Penelope said, "ohhhhh Fran, you didn't have to do this", she walked over and hugged her daughter in law and said, "my baby boy only gets married once and we couldn't let this joyous occasion pass without some type of fun and celebration".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, thank you so much for everything you've done", she grinned and said, "you're my daughter now Penelope and in a few months you are giving me a grandbaby, the first of many from you two I hope". Derek laughed and said, "very subtle momma", she winked at him and said, "I'm not getting any younger baby boy".

She handed Derek and Penelope the knife and said, "here you go", Penelope smiled up at her husband and said, "are you ready husband"?, he laughed and said, "I am wife". They then slid the knife through the cake and scooped out a piece of cake and put it into a plate, Derek and Penelope then put a bite of cake in their fingers and smiled at each other as they gently placed the bites in each others mouths.

JJ and Emily smiled as they snapped picture after picture of the newlyweds as they enjoyed their reception, JJ said, "how does it feel to be a married woman now Garcie"?, she sighed happily and said, "so do you have any idea when you will be able to go home"?, she shook her head and said, "the doctor hasn't said anything yet but I'm thinking that it will be a while yet, they will probalby want to watch me for a few days just to make sure the baby and I are both alright before letting us go".

Derek smiled and said, "and when she gets home she is going to get the royal treatment. I'm going to treat her like the princess she is", Penelope grinned and said, "you are going to spoil me handsome". He smiled and said, "I'm going to take good care of you goddess, you and our baby are my life and I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you".

They intertwined fingers as he sat down on the bed and wrapped his free arm around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I thought that I had lost you, that I had lost both of you and I never want to feel like that ever again". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you Derek Morgan".

He grinned and said, "and I love you Penelope Morgan", she giggled and said, "I still can't believe it, we're married, I'm married to you my very very hotstuff". He laughed and said, "so that makes you Mrs. hotstuff", she giggled and said, "I guess it does", Henry looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "congrawuwations".

Penelope smiled and said, "awwww thank you sweetpea", he waved as JJ led him over to a chair so he could sit down and eat his food, Reid smiled and said, "congratulations you two". Penelope said, "thank you Spencer", he smiled at them and said, "how are you really feeling"?, she said, "other than being sore and hurting all over I'm doing great Spencer".

He said, "if there is anything JJ or I can do just let us know", Emily stepped forward and said, "same goes for Aaron and me", her brothers said, "same for us sis, if there is anything you need just let us know". She laughed and said, "I don't know what I would do without you, I am the luckiest girl in the world".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we are the lucky ones baby girl", she sighed and said, "I have an amazing husband, the best mother and father in law imaginable, 4 new sisters, 6 brothers and 2 very handsome nephews and in a few months we will have a little angel to love". Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "we are very lucky sweetness, very lucky in deed".

Penelope and Derek sighed happily as they sat on her bed watching everybody laugh and talk, she looked up at Derek and said, "today has been an amazing day hasn't it handsome"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "it sure has my love, it sure has". She said, "what do you think Savannah is going to say when she finds out that we're mrarried"?, he said, "I'm not going to worry about her right now, the only thing I want to do today is spend the day with my arms wrapped around my beautiful wife".

She grinned and said, "sounds good to me handsome, sounds good to me", she then laid her head back down on his chest and smiled as she looked around the room at all the smiling faces. Meanwhile Savannah was sitting on her couch eating some ice cream, she slid her hand down onto her stomach and said,  
>"it won't be long and we will have everything I have ever dreamed of, soon I will be Mrs. Derek Morgan", she put a bite of ice cream in her mouth and sighed thinking that soon all of her worries would be over.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Bachelor Party-Ch 33

The next week flew by and Penelope was now on her way home, she was still sore all over but both her and the baby had been given the all clear to go home but Penelope was still on bed rest at least for another week before she could start doing any strengous activity. Derek glanced over at his bride and said, "how does it feel baby girl knowing that you are on the way home"?, she grinned and said, "it feels great handsome, I hate hospitals", he brings their intertwined fingers up to his lips and gently kisses it and says, "I know beautiful".

Penelope rubbed her stomach as memories of her ultrasound came back to her, she couldn't help but smile when she heard the doctor say, "both you and your daughter are doing wonderfully Penelope". She looked up at Derek and said, "did you hear that Derek, we're having a little girl"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I heard sweetness, I heard and now I'll have two baby girls to love".

She looked out the window and said, "I can't wait till my brothers move back here", he grinned and said, "me either baby girl, I'm glad that they will be closer, that way we can spent a lot more time with them", she nodded her head in agreement". Derek said, "when are they suppose to come back"?, she said, "they are all home in California packing everything up right now and then they are going to pack up the stuff from the business and move it into the building downtown sooooo next week, by Wednesday I think Payton said".

Derek sighed and said, "I know what you were smiling about", she looked at him and said, "ohhhhh you do huh, well ohhhh inquisitive one, what was I thinking about"?, he laugehd and said, "you were thinking about our daughter". She said, "how do you do that"?, he said, "welllllll that's because that's what I was thinking about and when you had the same smile as me I just knew it".

As they pulled into the garage she smiled and said, "I didn't think this day was ever gonna come, it felt like I was going to be in that hospital forever". He got out of the car and made his way around to her and opened the door and helped her out of the car and up the steps, they stopped in front of the door and he looked at her and opened the door.

She started to step inside and she gasped in surprise when Derek reached down and picked her up and kissed her gently on the lips, she said, "handsome you're going to hurt your back carrying me like this". He laughed and said, "sweetness I'm fine now hush before I have to spank that sexy ass of yours alright"?, she said, "ohhhhh spanking my ass are you trying to turn me on because I still have another week before I can return the spankin".

He grinned and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, she said, "hmmmmm I don't know but we will hopefully have the next 50 to 60 years to come up with a few things". He carried her through the house and laid her down on the couch and said, "now you rest and I'll fix us something to eat", she rubbed her growing belly and said, "sounds good to me and the little one".

He walked into the kitchen and said, "if we don't get a case this weekend Hotch, Reid, Dave and me are going to try to get the nursery done", she smiled and said, "ohhhhh that's great handsome I can hardly wait to see it". He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said, "now I don't want you peeping until it's done".

She fake pouted and said, "I won't my love, I'll be good", he said, "since we know that we are having a little princess soon we can decorate the nursery for a little girl". Penelope said, "we need to make the nursery big enough for 2 babies", he said, "don't worry baby girl we will, we will, because when we have the other baby here for visits we will need a place for him or her to sleep".

Before he headed to the kitchen he said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope", she said, "why am I so amazing handsome"?, he said, "I don't know a lot of women that would be so accepting of helping to raise another womans child". She smiled up at him and said, "well the baby is your's to handsome and the baby can't help who her momma is".

He grinned and said, "you're right goddess and I hope that he or she is nothing like Savannah", Penelope said, "from your lips sug", he took a deep breah as he headed toward the kitchen. She laid back on the couch and turned the tv on and before she knew it Derek was waking her up so that they could have their lunch.

She looked down and said, "that looks great handsome", he said, "I hope it tastes as good as it looks", she took a bite and said, "ohhhh it does my love it does", he laughed as they started enjoying their meal.


	34. Chapter 34

Bachelor Party-Ch 34

The next several weeks flew by and just as the men were getting ready to start with the nursery they got called away on a case and then another case after that. Penelope sighed as she rubbed her stomach as she was waiting on her computer to turn up something on one of her searches, she said, "I can't wait to get to hold you in my arms little one, momma loves you".

She looked up when her computer started beeping, she dialed Hotchs number and after a couple of rings he said, "what were you able to find Garcia"?,  
>she said, "sir all of the victims all had one thing in common and that was their plumber". Hotch opened his mouth to ask for the name and address and she said, "name and address has been sent to your phones, be careful, Garcie out".<p>

Hotch turned and looked at Derek and said, "she's amazing at her job", Derek grinned and said, "of course she is because she is the oracle of all knowing", everybody laughed as they headed out the door. Penelope was getting ready to take a sip of her tea when her cell rang, she looked down at the ID and saw "Savannah" flashing and took a deep breath before she said, "hello".

Savannah said, "I've been trying to reach Derek, do you know where he is"?, she said, "yes I do, he is in Texas on a case right now", she said, "do you know when he will be heading home"?, she said, "no, the teams only been home like 4 or 5 nights in the past month so I haven't got to see much of him".

She took a deep breath and said, "I was hoping that he would be able to go with me for my ultrasound today, we are suppose to find out the sex of the baby". She said, "Fran went with me last time but she's busy today and with Derek out of town I don't have anybody here to go with me", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I can go with you if you want"?, Savannah said, "really"?, Penelope said, "yes really".

Savannah said, "my appointment is at 1:00, I can pick you up if you want"?, she said, "if it's alright I can meet you there because I need to go do some shopping before I head home". She smiled and said, "thank you Penelope, I really appreciate it", Penelope smiled and said, "you're welcome, well I'll see you there soon".

Savannah said, "okay Penelope, see you there", the call ended and Penelope looked down at her stomach and smiled and said, "I hope your daddy gets to come home soon we miss him don't we princess"?, she giggled when the baby kicked. She put her hand down and said, "I know, I know and bet that daddy is missing us just as much".

Penelope got busy on searches for another team and she looked up when Kevin knocked on the door, she said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "no you are suppose to go with Savannah remember, you asked me to cover for you"?, she stood up and grabbed her purse and said, "thanks Kevin, I had forgotten about that".

Kevin smiled and said, "so how much longer before baby girl Morgan arrives"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I am 26 weeks along so it isn't long now". She walked toward the door and said, "thanks again Kevin", he laughed and said, "no problem, just be careful and I'll see you tomorrow", she said, "good luck, ohhhh before I go I was waiting on the results for a search for B team, the results should be coming through anytime" and then she disappeared out the door.

A few minutes later she took a deep breath and smiled as she saw Savannah getting out of her car, she pulled over beside her and said, "I'm not late am I"?, Savannah laughed and said, "nope you're right on time". The two women walked inside the office and sat down and Savannah said, "so how are you and the baby doing"?, Penelope said, "we're doing great, how about you and your little one"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't believe that I am almost 6 months along already but we are doing great and I can't wait to meet him or her".

The doctor came to the door and called Savannahs name, the two women got up and followed the nurse down the hall and into an exam room, they were only in there for a few minutes when the doctor walked inside. Penelope smiled when the doctor said, "well how are you both doing"?, the laughed and in unison said, "doing great".

As the doctor readied the ultra sound machine she quickly took Savannahs blood pressure and said, "your blood pressure is doing great, are you having any problems", she shook her head and said, "no, we're doing great". Savannah laid down and raised her shirt up and watched as the cold gel was squirted onto her stomach.

The doctor put the wand on her stomach and moved it around and after a few seconds the room was filled with the sound of "SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH", she then turned the screen around and said, "well the baby is doing great and her heart rate is strong". Savannah said, "her, did you just say her"?, the doctor laughed and said, "I sure did, congratulations Savannah you are having a little girl".

She looked up at Penelope and with tears in her eyes she said, "did you hear that Penelope, I'm having a little girl", she gently squeezed Savannahs hand and said, "I did, congratulations". The doctor printed off 2 copies of the ultrasound and handed one to Savannah and Penelope, Savannah grinned as she looked at the screen.

She sighed happily as she looked at the picture of the little baby that was growing inside her


	35. Chapter 35

Bachelor Party-Ch 35

As Penelope and Savannah headed toward their cars Savannah caught the glimpse of a ring on Penelopes finger, when they stopped she said, "is is is that a wedding band on your finger"?, Penelope put her hand behind her back and tried to change the subject but Savannah was having none of it and asked again.

She pulled Penelopes hand in front of her and said, "is that a wedding band on your hand"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it is, Derek and I got married while I was in the hospital". She said, "how the hell didn't I know this, why didn't you or Derek tell me"?, she said, "Savannah we didn't want to hurt you".

She laughed and said, "bull shit Penelope, you don't give a damn about me, neither of you do", she opened her door and got inside her car and said, "well you don't have to worry about me or my baby, you can tell Derek that he is off the hook". Penelope then watched helplessly as Savannah raced out of the parking lot.

She walked over and opened her door and started to get into the car when she was hit with a sharp pain in her back that was rotating around to her stomach. She stood there for a few minutes until the pain stopped, she then got behind the wheel and said, "easy baby girl, take it easy on momma today please".

She started the car and headed toward the house, she got out of the car and smiled as she saw Fran sitting on the living room couch, she looked over her shoulder and said, "so how was the ultrasound"?, Penelope handed Fran the picture and said, "congratulations grandma she's having a girl", Fran grinned and said, "awwwwww I can't wait to spoil my grandbabies rotten".

Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm going to get me some ice cream, would you like some"?, Fran said, "here honey you sit down and relax, you are 7 months pregnant with my first grandbaby". Penelope waddled over and sat down on the couch and said, "well Savannah knows that we're married, she saw my ring today".

Fran said, "how did she take it"?, Penelope said, "not good, not good at all, she told me that me and Derek didn't give a damn about her and she said that we didn't have to worry about her or her baby and that Derek was off the hook". Fran said, "when you skype with Derek later you definitely need to tell him".

She nodded her head and said, "oh I will Fran, I will", Fran said, "I'll be right back with your ice cream", Penelope sat back on the couch and lowly moaned as she was hit with another sharp pain. By the time Fran got back into the room the pain was gone so after she finished her ice cream she stood up and said, "I think I'm going to go lay down".

Fran smiled and said, "alright honey, I'll be right here if you need anything", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks Fran" as she slowly headed up the stairs. She gently laid down on the bed and it didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep, she woke up several hours later to the sound of her cell ringing.

She reached over and grabbed her cell off the table and smiled when she saw Dereks name on the screen, she said, "please tell me that the case is over and that you are on the way home". He laughed and said, "it is and we are", she said, "do you have your computer set up because I really need to see that handsome face of yours".

He said, "it sure is", she opened her computer and hit a few buttons and smiled as she saw Dereks face appear on her screen, she said, "awwww there you are". Derek said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "I'm doing ok, I've had a few pains in my back today but I haven't had any in the past few hours".

Penelope said, "we have a problem", he said, "problem, what problem"?, she said, "Savannah knows that we're married", he said, "how the hell did she find out"?, Penelope said, "she saw my ring on my finger", he ran his hand over the top of his head and said, "how did she take it"?, she took a deep breath as she filled him in on what she said".

Derek said, "don't worry sweetness when we land I'll go over and talk to her", Penelope took a deep breath and winced in pain as she was suddenly hit with a pain in her side that went down and under her stomach". Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I'm alright handsome", Derek said, "baby girl don't try to lie to me, I know better, I can tell that somethings wrong, you're having pains again aren't you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head yes".

The pains eased off and she said, "handsome can you hang on for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom, your daughter is laying on my bladder"?, he smiled and said, "take your time baby, I'll be here". She slid off the side of the bed and stood up and said, "AHHHHH GOD", he raised up and said,  
>"baby, what's wrong"?, she looked down at her feet and saw a puddle and said, "handsome, either I've peed on myself or my water just broke".<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Bachelor Party-Ch 36

Derek stood up and said, "what did you say"?, she turned around and looked at the computer screen and said, "either I peed on myself or my water just broke". He said, "where's momma"?, she said, "she was going to go to the store, I don't hear her downstairs so she must be gone", Derek looked at Dave and said, "Dave call momma and see where she is baby girls water just broke".

Dave pulled out his cell and quickly dialed Frans cell and after a few rings she said, "well hello husband", Dave smiled and said, "where are you right now"?, she said, "I am almost back to Dereks house, why, what's wrong"?, he said, "Derek is on skype with Penelope and her water just broke and she's scared".

Fran floored the gas and said, "tell her I'll be there in about 2 minutes", Dave said, "she'll be there in about two minutes kitten", Derek said, "just sit down on the bed baby girl, momma will be there soon". She rubbed her stomach and said, "she's early Derek, like 2 months early", Derek said, "don't worry sweetness our little angel is going to be alright".

JJ walked over and said, "hang on Garcie, you'll be fine", she said, "I'm scared Jayje, what if something's wrong with her, she's early", JJ said, she's fine Garcie she's just anxious to meet her mommy that's all", Penelope grinned. Fran pulled up in front of the house and ran into the house and slammed the door behind her.

She said, "Penelope I'm coming", Derek said, "you're in good hands with momma, she will take good care of you until the medics can get there", Emily walked over and said, "they said it will be at least 45 minutes to an hour Derek, they are tied up with a multi car accident on the freeway right now but they said that they would get there as soon as possible".

Fran helped Penelope to lay down on the bed and she said, "let me see how you are doing and then maybe we can get you up and head to the hospital",  
>Penelope nodded her head in agreement. Fran raised her dress and said, "ohhhhh we're not going anywhere", Derek said, "what's wrong momma", Fran looked at the computer screen and said, "the baby is crowning".<p>

Penelope said, "Derek, you're suppose to be here with me", he said, "baby I'll be there as soon as I can", Hotch came over and said, "it's still over an hour before we land". Derek said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I wanted to be there, I really did", she smiled weakly at him and said, "I know that you did handsome, it isn't your fault".

She looked at Fran and said, "another contraction is coming", Fran said, "when I tell you to push, I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay". Derek said, "you're lucky sweetness, my momma is one of the best nurses I've ever known", Penelope grabbed onto the sheet and when Fran said, "push" she did just that and she didn't stop until Fran said, "rest Penelope".

She fell back against the pillow and Fran said, "you're doing great", Derek said, "you sure are goddess, you are doing an amazing job and I'm so proud of you". Fran said, "this little girl is very anxious to meet you isn't she", Penelope laughed and said, "she's definitley her fathers daughter", Fran laughed and said, 'that she is".

Penelope said, "here comes another one", Fran said, "same thing as with the last contraction", she nodded her head yes, Fran said, "push Penelope" and she didn't stop until Fran told her to stop. Derek smiled when Fran said, "alright everybody the head is out, the head is out", Fran said, "on the next contraction we are going to deliver the shoulders okay"?, again she nodded her head yes".

She looked at the screen and said, "I love you Derek", he wiped away a tear and said, "I love you to baby girl" she felt another contraction coming and Fran said, "alright Penelope I need you to push". She didn't stop pushing until Fran said, "relax Penelope, relax, the shoulders are out", she looked at Derek and said, "your daughter has a head full of dark curly hair".

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to hold her", Fran said, "one more big push and your little girl will be here, are you ready to meet her"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready". Penelope said, "here comes another one", Fran said, "alright Penelope pushhhhhhh" and she pushed and the next sound everybody heard was the crying that was coming from the little bundle in Frans arms".

She smiled as she held the baby up and said, "everybody I would like for you to meet my grandaughter" and everybody smiled as she handed the baby to Penelope". She kissed the top of the babies head and said, "mommy and daddy love you", Derek said, "are they both alright momma"?, Fran said, "yeah they are both fine, both fine".

Penelope turned the baby to face the computer and said, "everybody we want you to meet Abigail Francine Morgan", Fran wiped away a tear and said, "I am honored". Derek wiped away another tear and said, "I love you all so much", Penelope smiled and said, "and we love you to don't we Abby"? and the baby started fussing and crying", Hotch laughed and said, "she's definitley Dereks daughter", Derek laughed and said, "heyyyyyyy", everybody laughed as they watched Penelope and the baby.

Dere stayed on the computer with his family until the medics ran into the room, Derek said, "I love you sweetness and I'll see you at the hospital okay"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "we love you to daddy". After the call was over Derek sighed and said, "I'm a daddy, I'm a daddy", everybody gathered around hugging him as the pilot annnounced that the plane would be landing in about 5 minutes, everybody took their seats in anticipation of getting to meet the newest member of their family.


	37. Chapter 37

Bachelor Party-Ch 37

When the jet landed Derek ran toward one of the waiting SUVs, he didn't waste any time as he raced away from the airstrip with the rest of the team right behind him. Penelope was just getting settled into her room when Derek ran through the door, she looked up and said, "hi handsome", he leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "hi beautiful".

Derek said, "how are you doing"?, she said, "tired and sore but doing ok", Derek said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner", she said, "it's okay my love, your momma took good care of me and Abby". He said, "where is our little angel"?, she opened her mouth to say something when their was a knock at the door.

The nurse smiled and said, "here is your little princess and she weighed in at 5 lbs 7 oz and was 18 inches long", Derek smiled as the nurse put the little bundle into Dereks arms. He kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "hi princess, I'm your daddy and I'm so happy to finally get to meet you".

Penelope smiled at the nurse and said, "thank you Tonya", she grinned at Penelope as she pushed the basinette closer to the bed and said, "you're welcome Penelope, do you need anything for pain"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "maybe later". Tonya said, "you have several visitors out in the waiting room, is it okay if I send them in"?, Penelope and Derek nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes please".

A few minutes later the room was filled with well wishers, Penelope looked at Derek and smiled as he handed her the baby, she gently ran her finger down the side of her daughters face and said, "you are mommas little angel, my little princess". Derek said, "she's so beautiful", Penelope smiled and said, "that she is hotstuff".

Fran looked over Dereks shoulder and said, "she couldn't wait to meet her momma, she was very impatient", Derek turned and wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "thank you for taking such good care of my baby girls momma". Fran sighed happily as she looked down at her first grandchild and said,  
>"Penelope is my daughter now and Abby is my grandbaby and I was happy to be able to help bring her into the world".<p>

Penelopes brothers and the team walked closer to the bed and Payton said, "she's beautiful P", Penelope looked up at him and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he held out his arms and said, "I would be honored". Penelope gently slid the baby into his arms and smiled as Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Payton said, "you look a lot like your momma", Derek smiled and said, "I agree, she looks just like her momma", Payton leaned down and gently kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "I am gonna spoil you rotten, between us 4 and the team and Fran and the girls you aren't gonna want for anything".

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and she couldn't help but smiled as she watched everybody making over her daughter, Penelope closed her eyes for just a minute and dosed off. Derek laid her down on the pillow and said, "she's exhausted", Fran covered Penelope up and said, "she's had a long day and she needs her rest", everybody nodded their heads in agreement".

JJ looked down at the baby and said, "ohhhh Derek she's so beautiful", he sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe that she's finally here Jayje". Reid laughed and said, "and she will grow like a weed", Fran said, "I couldn't have said it better Spencer, they are only little for such a short time".

Dave said, "I have an idea, since we are off for the rest of the week, how about we get that nursery finished", Fran said, "yes, it will soon have 2 little girls sleeping in it". Derek smiled and said, "I will soon have 3 baby girls to love", Fran nodded her head and said, "well that is if she doesn't take the baby and run now that she knows that you and Penelope are married".

Derek said, "she won't do that momma, she wants me to be a part of the babies life or so she said", Fran said, "she will probably be in here for at least a couple of days since Abby is so early, will that give you all enough time to get the nursery ready"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "with all of us working we will have it finished in no time Bella".

Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "I can't believe that I'm finally a daddy", Emily laughed and said, "and you are going to be a great daddy,  
>I don't doubt that for a minute". He hugged her and said, "thanks Em", he looked at her and said, "aunt Emily would you like to hold her", she grinned and said, "I would love to".<p>

Derek put the baby into Emilys arms and then looked over his shoulder at his sleeping bride and said, "she looks so peaceful doesn't she"?, JJ said,  
>"yes she does and that's because she's so happy". Derek opened his mouth to say something when his cell started ringing. He pulled it off his belt and looked up and said, "I need to take this it's Savannah".<p>

He walked out into the hall and hit talk on his cell and said, "hello", Savannah said, "I can't believe that you've been married all this time and didn't tell me Derek". He said, "Savannah I", she said, "where does that leave me and OUR baby Derek, OUR BABY NEEDS YOU TO", he said, "Savannah I am still gonna be there for her to".

Savannah said, "what about me Derek, you and me were suppose to be married not you and Penelope", he said, "I've always loved Penelope Savannah and I mean since the first day I met her". She sighed and said, "you met me a couple of days after her Derek and we were doing so good, we are magical and meant to be".

He leaned up against the wall and said, "NO SAVANNAH YOU AND I WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE, I'M IN LOVE WITH PENELOPE, I'M MARRIED TO PENELOPE AND NOW I'M A DADDY TO ABBY". savannah said, "what, you mean the baby's here"?, he said, "yes she went into labor at home and our little Abby is here and she is sleeping peacefully in her aunt Emilys arms".

Savannah smiled and said, "I'm glad that Penelope and Abby are both okay Derek, congratulations", Derek said, "I'll be here for you and the baby and if you need anything just call me". She nodded her head and said, "I will", she took a deep breath and said, "go be with your family and enjoy your little angel and we will talk again soon".

After the call ended he looked up to see Hotch standing there, Hotch said, "is everything alright"?, he said, "I'm afraid that she is going to try to keep the baby away from me when she's born". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "if the baby is yours I promise that she won't be able to keep her away from you, I can make a few calls and have temperorary custody of the baby given to you and Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "I hope it doesn't come to that Hotch but it's good to know that I have choices", Hotch grinned and said, "Penelope woke up and started asking for you". He smiled as they headed back toward the door, he stopped at the door and smiled as she saw his beautiful wife holding their little angel, their little Abby".

As he walked through the door all of his worries and fears just melted away, he walked over and sat down on the bed beside them and kissed Penlopes temple and said, "I love you". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to handsome, we both do", Derek caressed his daughters cheek and said, "daddy loves you little angel".


	38. Chapter 38

Bachelor Party-Ch 38

The next few days flew by and Derek and the men were busy working on the nursery while Fran and the girls all kept Penelope and baby Abby company in their hospital room. Fran grinned as she watched Penelope holding her daughter in her arms, she was practically glowing with happiness as she kissed the little girl on the top of the head.

Sarah said, "she's beautiful Penelope", Desiree said, "she is the sweetest baby I have ever seen", Penelope said, "I love this little angel so much and she's only been here for a few days". JJ said, "from the minute I saw Henry I was a goner", Emily said, "I know what you mean Jayje when the doctor put Jack in my arms and I saw that little face that was it for me".

Fran said, "when each of my babies were born they all grabbed a piece of my heart and that part will always belong to them and one day when my girls have babies of their own they will see and understand what I mean". Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold her"?, Fran held out her arms and grinned happily as she looked down in her arms at the sleeping baby.

Derek looked up at Hotch and said, "what do you think"?, he turned his head to the side and said, "Penelope is going to love it Derek", Reid and Dave were working on one side of the nursery and Hotch and Derek were working on the other side. Reid said, "Abby is going to love that mobile", Dave grinned and said, "I agree with Spencer, she is gonna love the little bears".

Hotch said, "and the fairies on the other mobile for the other crib are adorable", he grinned and said, "Penelope picked those out, she loved them and so I got both of them". Reid said, "okay both changing tables are up and ready", Derek said, "nice job Reid", Dave said, "okay the diapers are in the table and the first and second shelves of the closet are filled with onesies and then the closet has all different colors of little dresses for the princess".

Hotch said, "I have these drawers and closet ready for Abby, all of the things she got at the baby shower are in here, what do you guys think"?, Derek said, "they look great, Penelope is gonna love them don't you think"?, they all nodded their heads in agreement". Dave said, "now what about the big surprise, is it ready"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is, Payton and the others are gone to pick it up and a couple of things they wanted to get for the babies".

Dave said, "I think we did a great job, it took us a couple of days but we got it finished", Hotch put his hands on his hips and said, "how is Garcia really doing with the whole Savannah thing"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I think she's doing great, she loves me and Abby and she also loves the baby that might be mine with Savannah becasue it is part of me".

Dave said, "kitten is a special person", Derek smiled and said, "that she is, she is making every effort to be there for Savannah", Hotch said, "has she contacted you since she found out you two were married"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes she called the day Abby was born", Reid looked around and said, "and how did that go"?, Derek sighed and said, "well she was upset and disappointed that Penelope and I were married, she said that it was suppose to be us married and not me and baby girl".

Hotch said, "I've already talked to a judge friend of mine and if she tries anything you and Penelope will be given custody of your daughter", he smiled and said, "I hope it doesn't come to that". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "so do I but if it does, we're ready", Derek said, "what if the baby isn't mine"?, Hotch said, "well since you were told that she is yours you could probably still get custody or temporary custody, that is if the biological father doesn't want her".

Reid looked at his watch and said, "we better get cleaned up and grab dinner and head to the hospital", Derek sighed happily and said, "a family dinner is what we all need right now". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that we do Morgan, that we do", they cleaned up the room before turning the lighs off and walking out of the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Bachelor Party-Ch 39

About 45 minutes later Derek and the rest of their family walked into Penelopes hospital room and when she looked up and saw them she couldn't help but smile. Derek walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "did you miss me baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure did my love, we both did".

Derek kissed Abby on the top of the head and said, "and how is daddy's princess tonight"?, the baby started moving around in Penelopes arms and he said, "so any news on when you get to come home", she nodded her head and said, "yes we are outta here in the morning". Penelope said, "did you all finish with the nursery"?, Hotch smiled as Derek nodded his head and said, "we sure did and you are gonna love it".

Payton walked over and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "how are you feeling tonight"?, she said, "tired and ready to get out of here and head home". JJ said, "we thought that a nice family meal is just what the doctor ordered, what do you think"?, she nodded her head and said, "I agree Jayje, that sounds great".

Penelope grinned and said, "does anybody want to hold her", Payton said, "here P let me hold her", Penelope handed the baby to him and smiled and said,  
>"you are so good with her Pay". He kissed her little cheek and said, "I hope to have a few of these someday", Penelope glanced over at the smiling and blushing Desiree and wondered, just wondered if maybeeeeee.<p>

Payton grinned down at the little angel sleeping in his arms as he walked over to the window and it was only a few seconds before Desiree walked over and joined them and Penleope didn't miss it when he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The room was filled with everybody laughing and talking as they enjoyed their meal together.

A couple of hours later one by one everybody started tiredly heading out the door until it was only Derek, Penelope and Abby left and then Derek laid his little princess in her basinette and joined his wife on the bed. Penelope laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl".

It wasn't long before the happy couple both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, Derek woke up around 5:00 and fed and changed the baby while his beautiful wife slept. When Penelope woke up at around 8:00 the doctor had already been in and sighed her release papers and was standing by the window talking to Derek.

Penelope smiled and said, "good morning", the doctor and Derek in unison said, "good morning", she grinned and said, "I can't believe it we get to go home today". The doctor said, "just be careful and remember no sex", Penelope grinned and said, "don't worry doctor we'll be good", Derek smiled as he looked at her and said, "do you still want Penelope to finish the meds you put her on earlier"?, she shook her head and said, "no she doesn't have to take those anymore".

The doctor smiled as she headed out of the room, Derek wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll get Abby ready while you get ready and then we can head home". She smiled against his lips and said, "I love you Derek and I can't wait to go home", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to baby girl".

Penelope reluctantly pulled away and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes", he nodded his head as he laid the baby down and started putting on her little pink onesie that said, "DADDY'S LITLE GIRL" on it. As he stood there over his daughter he smiled and said, "is daddy's little princess ready to go home today and see her new room"?, the baby started cooing and moving around on the bed.

Derek got Abby put in her carseat and kissed the top of her head and said, "when mommy gets ready we will get out of here", he looked up to see his baby girl walking into the room with a huge smile on her face. A few minutes later the nurse came in with a wheelchair and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready".

Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "I'll take Abby to the car and pull it around", she sighed happily and said, "alright handsome, I'll see you in a few minutes". The nurse helped Penelope grab her things and it didn't take long before Penelope was being wheeled out the front door, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband and daughter pulling up to get her.

Penelope sighed happily as about half an hour they pulled up in front of the house, Derek got out and walked around to the passengers side of the car and opened the door. He then got the baby out of the car and the three of them headed toward the door, when they stepped inside Penelope smiled when she saw everybody standing there saying, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEE".


	40. Chapter 40

Bachelor Party-Ch 40

Derek put the carseat down carefully got Abby out and handed her over to the waiting arms of her grandma Fran, Penelope smiled as she felt her brothers arms wrap around her. Patrick said, "I bet you're glad to be home aren't you P"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhhh yes I sure am, you all know that I hate hospitals".

Fran kissed her grandaughter on the forehead and said, "how is grandmas princess"?, Derek said, "she slept the entire way home", Fran said, "when you and your sisters were babies sometimes us taking you for rides is what it took to put you to sleep". JJ said, "yeah same with Henry", Emily sat down beside them and said, "yeah same with Jack".

Hotch smiled and said, "we use to have to get Jack out at 2 and 3 in the morning and ride him around in the car for a few minutes until he finally fell asleep". Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "I'm kinda looking forward to all of that", Reid grinned and said, "you say that now but soon you will be singing a different tune".

Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "welcome home kitten", she sighed happily and said, "it's nice to be here Dave, so very nice to finally be here". Derek said, "are you ready to see the nursery"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready, lead the way my love, lead the way", he intertwined their fingers and led her toward the stairs.

Fran smiled as she put the baby up on her shoulder, she started moving around a little but after a couple pats to the back she fell asleep again so they headed up the stairs to see the look on Penelopes face when she saw the nursery. They stopped outside the door and he said, "we hope you like it sweetness", she smiled at everybody and said, "I'm sure I'll love it handsome".

She pushed the door open and stepped inside and said, "oh my god Derek this room is beautiful", she walked around and smiled as she checked the room out. She looked inside cribs and said, "awwwww hotstuff you got both mobiles", Derek winked at her and said, "of course I did and you were right they look great in the cribs".

Penelope looked up above Abbys bed and smiled and said, "awwwww this is beautiful, who did this"?, Payton said, "do you like it"?, she said, "like it I love it but how did you get it done so fast"?, Paul said, "Sharlene fixed it". Penelope said, "this must have took her a long time", he nodded his head and said, "she started working on it when she found out you were pregnant and when Abby was born all she had to do was knit the name into the center".

Penelope rubbed her hand over the blanket and said, "it's so warm and snuggly", Derek said, "this will come in handy when we are in here rocking our little angels this winter". Penelope smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes it will handsome", Dave said, "what do you think about the closets kitten"?, she walked over and opened the doors and said, "I love it and you have everything already put inside for me, thank you all so much for doing this, it looks amazing".

Desiree walked over and intertwined her fingers with Paytons and smiled when he pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Derek said, "sooo how long has this been going on"?, Payton grinned and said, "for several months now, I love your sister Derek and I would never hurt her". Derek put his hand on Paytons shoulder and said, "as long as she's happy, I'm happy".

Desiree smiled and said, "well you don't have to worry big brother because I'm very very happy", Payton kissed the top of her head and said, "me to beautiful, me to". Penelope looked down into the crib and smiled and Derek said, "there is still one surprise left", she looked up and said, "after all of this there is still another surprise"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, one more".

She walked over and stood in front of him and grinned when he said, "your final surprise is under the blanket", she bit down on her bottom lip as she walked over toward the blanket. Everybody gathered around because they couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she pulled the blanket off of it.

She reached down and pulled the blanket off and tears streamed down her face she said, "is this, is this"?, Payton said, "this is the chair that momma rocked you in when you were a baby P". She wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhhh Derek it looks amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you", he pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope grinned and said, "I love you to hotstuff", Fran grinned and said, "why don't we see if Abby likes her crib"?, she leaned over and laid the baby down and everybody looked down and watched as the baby peacefully slept. Penelope looked around the room and said, "thank you all so much for everything you've done".

Hotch smiled and said, "we had a lot of fun doing this", Reid laughed and said, "yeah you should have seen Hotch with paint all over his face", Emily laughed and said, "I wish I could have seen that". Reid pulled out his cell and said, "ask and ye shall receive" and when everybody saw the picture they started laughing.

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's good to have you home sweetness", she looked up at him and said, "it's good to be here handsome".


	41. Chapter 41

Bachelor Party-Ch 41

The next couple of months flew by and Derek and Penelope were adjusting rather well to their new lives of being parents, the team was staying quite busy going on case after case. Savannah was still her persistant self and tried on several occasions to pull Derek away from his work or from his new family to spend time with her.

Between cases Derek was spending time at home with his wife and daughter and still going with Savannah on her appointments to see her OB when he was in town free of cases. Penelope had gone with her on a couple as well as Fran, they wanted her to know that just because she wasn't married to Derek that they would still be there for her and the baby.

Savannah sighed as she rubbed her now huge stomach and said, "just wait little one when daddy see's that beautiful face of yours he will choose to be with us, just wait and see". She the put the groceries in the trunk and sighed happily as she closed the lid, she then walked around and got behind the wheel of the car.

She looked both ways before pulling out onto the road, she was stopped at a red light and when it turned to green she put her foot on the gas petal and she looked up and saw a car racing toward her. The next thing she knew the car had hit her in the side and the last thing she saw before everything started going black was the car that hit her racing off.

Derek was sitting at home playing with Abby when his cell rang, he pulled it out and said, "hello", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "is this Derek Morgan"?, he said, "this is he, how can I help you"?, she said, "my name is Mandy Brown and I'm a nurse at Potomic Hospital", he raised up and said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "sir you are listed as emergency contact for a Savannah Miller, is this correct"?, he stood up and said, "yes that's correct".

She said, "Ms. Miller was brought into our ER following a car accident, so far she hasn't regained consciousness", Derek said, "what can you tell me about her condition"?, the nurse said, "well the accident has put the baby in danger so they are stabliizing her right now so that they can take the baby and she's lost a lot of blood".

Derek handed Penelope the baby and listened as the nurse said, "her vitals are low and she has major head trauma, it's not looking good sir", he said, "I'll be right there". After the call ended Penelope said, "what's wrong"?, he grabbed his coat and said, "it's Savannah she's been in a car accident and it isn't looking good".

She said, "what about the baby"?, he said, "they are getting her ready right now to do a C-Section but first they have to stabilize her", Penelope put her hand on Dereks shoulder. Fran walked through from the kitchen and said, "I put the formula in the cabinet", she then looked at her sons face and said, "what's wrong baby boy"?, he said, "the hospital called momma, Savannahs been in an accident and it isn't looking good".

Fran said, "what about the baby"?, he said, "they are stabilizing her right now so that they can take the baby", she looked at him and said, "I'll take care of Abby, you two need to get to the hospital, you need to be there for Savannah and the baby". Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma", she nodded her head and said, "just please be careful and let me know if there is anything I can do", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they headed out the door.

Savannah weakly opened her eyes and started mumbling, the nurse walked over and said, "Ms. Miller, your in the hospital, you need to stay as still as you can". She said, "th th the baby", the nurse said, "she's in distress and we are getting ready to move you to delivery and take the baby", she nodded her head and said, "D D Derek, I nee need to tal talk to D D Dereeek".

The nurse put her hand on Savannahs shoulder and said, "he's on the way mam and should be here at any time", she said, "I I I neeeeed to talkkk tooo hi him and his w w wife". The nurse looked over her shoulder and saw a man and a woman walking into the room and walked over to them and said, "are you Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes and this is my wife Penelope".

The nurse said, "she is awake but very weak and she wants to talk to you both before we take her upstairs to delivery", they walked over and Derek put his hand in hers and said, "we're here Savannah, we're here". She looked up at them and with tears in her eyes she said, " nee need to tell you something".

Derek said, "what do you need to tell us"?, she looked at both of them and said, "t th the tru truth" an hope that youuu can for forgive me when I tell when I tell you". Derek said, "Savannah they need to take you to delivery", she squeezed his hand and said, "no not not until I tell tell you".

Penelope said, "tell us what"?, she said, "you're n no not the fath father"


	42. Chapter 42

Bachelor Party-Ch 42

Derek and Penelope in unison said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY"?, she said, "you are aren't the father", Derek said, "but but how is that true"?, she looked up at him and said, "I lov loved you so mu much and I wan wanted a fa family s so wh when you were on on on a ca case I was in insemin inseminated", he said, "how could you do that to me"?, she said, "I'm so so sorry, please for forgive me".

Derek said, "if this accident hadn't happened you wouldn't have told me the truth would you"?, she shook her head and said, "n n no", she looked up at Penelope and said, "I ne need a fa favor, I don't d deserve it bu need to ask for my ba baby". Penelope said, "ask us what"?, she said, "if if I don't mak it, will you pl ple please take care of my b baby"?, Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Savannah squeezed her hand and said,  
>"pl please, my ba baby deserves two par parents".<p>

Penelope looked at Derek and then at her and said, "what do you think Derek"?, he said, "what about your family don't they want the baby"?, with tears streaming down her face she shook her head no. She looked up at Derek and said, "pl please", her heart monitor started blarring and she said it again,  
>"pl please take ca care of her".<p>

She looked up at Penelope and said, "he would ca call your name in his in his sleep at ni night, I knew you were the one he, the one he wanted but the he heart wants wh what it wants". Penelope watched as Savannahs heart rate would go up and down, Savannah looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it and said, "pl please".  
>Savannah said, "sh she doesn't des deserve this", he looked at Penelope and she nodded her head yes and Derek said, "okay Savannah, we'll take care of her and love her like she was our own". She smiled weakly and said, "th thank you" and they watched as she closed her eyes, the nurses and doctors ran over and one of them escorted Derek and Penelope from the room.<p>

Once they were in the hall he hit the wall and said, "why didn't she tell me this before, why now"?, Penelope said, "she wanted a life with you and when she saw that she wasn't going to get it she did what she thought would do the trick, she got inseminated and was going to pass that baby off as yours".

He wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I love you Penelope", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you to handsome", he laid his cheek on the top of her head and said, "what are we going to do"?, she sighed and said, "raise her like she's ours". Derek said, "what about telling momma and the team"?, she said, "we can't let the welfare system take her, she's innocent in all of this".

He took a deep breath and said, "I'll talk to Hotch and see what we need to do but we won't give her up, Savannah was right about one thing and that's that she deserves a happy life and I belive that we can give her that". Penelope smiled up at her husband and said, "so do I hotstuff, so do I", they stood there with their arms wrapped around each other until they looked up and saw the doctor coming toward them.

Derek said, "how are they"?, the doctor walked them over to the side and said, "Ms. Miller didn't make it", Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "and the baby"?, she smiled and said, "your daughter is fine, she's in the nursery being monitored". Derek sighed and said, "is she really gonna be alright"?, the nurse smiled and said, "if you two will come with me I'll take you to see your daughter".

They followed the doctor toward the nursery, they walked inside and when Derek saw the angelic face of the little bundle laying in the crib he said, "ohhhh she's beautiful". The doctor said, "she weighed in at 6 lbs 4 oz and 19 inches long", Derek said, "can I hold her"?, the doctor said, "you sure can".

The doctor watched as Derek picked up the baby and smiled down at her and said, "it's okay baby girl momma and daddy are here", the baby started moving around in his arms. Derek kissed the top of the babies head and said, "it's okay sweetness, momma and daddy are here and we care gonna take very good care of you".

The doctor slipped out of the room with a smile on her face as she watched the parents bonding with their new baby daughter


	43. Chapter 43

Bachelor Party-Ch 43

Penelope kissed Dereks cheek and said, "I'm going to go call Hotch and have him come down here", he looked up from the baby and nodded his head yes and grinned as she walked out of the room. She pulled her cell out and dialed his Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "Hello", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "bossman I need a favor".

Hotch smiled and said, "what can I do for you"?, Penelope said, "Derek and I are at the hospital Savannah was in an accident", Hotchs said, "how are Savannah and the baby"?, she said, "Savannah didn't make it but the baby is doing great, Derek's with her right now". Hotch said, "I'll grab my things and head right there".

After the call ended she put her cell back in her purse and looked up to see Derek walking out into the hall, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you". She looked up at him and said, "I love you to", he took a deep breath and said, "what did Hotch say", she sighed and said, "he said that he would be right here".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "I still can't understand why she did it baby girl, why did she lie"?, Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "it's simple handsome, she loved you and wanted a life with you but your heart was elsewhere". He smiled and said, "my heart has been with you since the day we met and it will be there as long as I live".

She took a deep breath and said, "why don't we head downstairs and wait on Hotch", he nodded his head as they headed toward the elevator, a few minutes later they were standing outside when Hotch pulled up. He got out of his SUV and walked over to them and said, "I'm sorry about Savannah", Derek looked up at him and said, "we need to talk, I need, we need your advice".

He said, "why don't we walk across the street to the park"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as they intertwined fingers and started walking toward the park. When they crossed the street Hotch said, "why don't we sit down and then we can talk", they sat down and Derek took a deep breath and gently squeezed Penelopes hand as he started telling Hotch everything that had happened and everything that Savannah had said.

Hotch sat there in disbelief as Derek and Penelope filled him in on what had happened, when they were finished Hotch said, "well I never would have thought that she would have done that, an affair maybe but being inseminated no". Derek said, "we want to keep the baby and we need to know what we need to do".

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "well you were under the conclusion that you were the father, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, well that is what she told me". Hotch said, "well you and Penelope can adopt her and then she will be legally yours", Penelope smiled and said, "how long will that take"?, he said, "well once we get the paperwork stated it will take several months".

Derek nodded his head and said, "and until then what happens to the baby"?, Hotch smiled and said, "well you are listed as the father on the birth certificate aren't you"?, he said, "yes". Hotch grinned and said, "well then until the adoption is final she will be living with you Penelope", he grinned and said, "really"?, Hotch sighed happily and said, "yes really".

Hotch said, "I have one question", they both looked at him and listened as he said, "what's her name"?, Derek laughed and said, "we haven't named her yet". He grinned and said, "she will need a name for her birth certificate", he looked at Penelope and said, "any thoughts on a name sweetness"?,  
>she nodded her head and said, "what about Angela Marie Morgan"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love it".<p>

Penelope looked up at Hotch and said, "what do we do about telling everybody"?, Hotch said, "tell the family the truth and then in a few months Angela will be your daughter". She smiled and said, "I can hardly wait to have both of our daughters under one roof", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "me either baby girl, me either"

Hotch said, "why don't we go in and get her name added to the birth certificate and I will make a few calls and get the paperwork started so that Angela Marie Morgan will be yours legally". They all smiled as they stood up and headed back toward the hospital, Derek intertwined his fingers with Penelope and sighed happily as they headed inside the hospital and closer to their daughter.


	44. Chapter 44

Bachelor Party-Ch 44

Derek smiled as he looked down into Angelas eyes and said, "how is daddy's little angel"?, she yawned and he said, "awwww is she sleepy, I think my little angel is sleepy, what do you think uncle Hotch"?, Hotch laughed and said, "I agree with you daddy, I think she's sleepy", Penelope grinned and said, "maybe she's hungry".

Derek smiled as Penelope grabbed the bottle out of the basinette and sat down in the rocker, he gently placed the baby in her arms and said, "here you go momma, here she is". Penelope kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "how is mommas little girl"?, the baby started fussing and she put the bottle in her mouth and once she latched on to the nipple she stilled and closed her eyes.

Hotch smiled as he walked toward the door, Derek watched him put the phone to his ear and he watched as he paced back and forth in front of the room and a few minutes later he walked back inside and said, "okay the paperwork has been started, an attorney will be at your house late tomorrow evening to start the interview process".

Derek said, "wow that was fast", he said, "well since you are listed as the father on the birth certificate it will make the process move along a little quicker". Derek smiled and said, "the baby is suppose to get to go home in the morning", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that's good Derek".

Penelope put the baby on her shoulder and after a few pats she was peacefully asleep, she stood up and walked the little bundle over and put her back down in her basinette. Derek looked up and said, "how's she doing"?, Penelope sighed and said, "sleeping like an angel of course", Derek laughed and said, "of course".

Penelope looked up and saw Fran and the team walking into the room, Penelope said, "where's Abby"?, JJ said, "when we left she was sleeping in her aunt Desis arms". Emily looked at her and said, "Fran said that Savannah didn't make it", she shook her head and said, "no she didn't, she died after giving birth to Angela".

Reid said, "Angela"?, she walked them over to the basinette and said, "everybody this is Angela Marie Morgan", Fran smiled and said, "awwww she's so beautiful". Derek looked up at everybody and said, "there are a few things we need to fill you all in on", they all looked at him and he said, "it's a long story so you all might want to sit down".

Derek took a deep breath before he started filling the team in on what had happened, JJ and Emily sat there shaking their heads in disbelief, they couldn't believe that Savannah would do that, they knew that she was jealous of Penelope but to delibertely lie to Derek and go and get inseminated was just something they didn't think she was capable of.

Fran said, "so you're not the father"?, he shook his head and said, "no momma but before she died she asked me and Penelope to take her and raise her as our own". She looked at Hotch and said, "is that possible"?, he said, "Derek is listed as the father on the birth certificate and the paperwork is already in progress to start the adoption process".

JJ said, "how long will that take"?, Hotch said, "well with the assumption that Derek is the father already it will probably take around 5 to 6 weeks before everything will be finalized". Fran looked down at the little baby and said, "the poor little angel, bless her heart", Derek sighed and said, "it's going to be alright momma, she will be raised in a safe and loving home".

Emily said, "there is no doubt that she will be loved and spoiled rotten", Penelope laughed and said, "not a doubt at all", Derek grinned and said,  
>"she will grow up with brothers and sisters and be spoiled by everybody and she will want for nothing". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and said, "I now have 3 baby girls to love", she relaxed in his arms as he kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you", she grinned and said, "I love you to" and everybody watched on as Angela slept.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Bachelor Party-Ch 45

Early the next morning Derek woke up to see Penelope holding Angela, he grinned and said, "good morning beautiful", she grinned and said, "good morning yourself hotstuff". Derek got up out of the chair and walked over to his wife and daughter and said, "how long has she been awake"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "not long maybe 15 minutes".

He looked down at the bundle in her arms and said, "good morning princess", Penelope smiled and said, "before Angela woke up I called Fran to check on Abby". Derek said, "how is our other princess this morning"?, she laughed and said, "she had already had her bottle and was being held by her auntie Sarah".

Derek sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe what we've been through over the past 24 hours", she nodded her head and said, "me either Derek,  
>me either". They both looked up and smiled whent he doctor walked into the room, she said, "so how did Angela do lastnight"?, Penelope said, "she was up 3 or 4 times for a bottle and a diaper change but slept really good".<p>

The doctor grinned and said, "that's good", Derek said, "are we still going to be able to take her home today"?, she nodded her head and said, "you sure are, I brought the paperwork in for you to sign and then you are all free to go". Derek put the paperwork down on the table and signed it and then smiled when the birth certificate was placed on the table in front of him.

He picked it up and smiled when he saw Derek Morgan father, he looked up and said, "I want to thank you for everything you did for Savannah and for Angela". The doctor put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I just wish that we could have done more for Savannah but there was to much internal damage from the impact", Derek nodded his head.

Penelope grinned as she put the baby in her carseat and buckled her in, Derek said, "well baby girls are we ready to head home"?, Penelope smiled and said, "we're ready to go daddy". The doctor smiled as she watched Derek lean over and pick up the carseat and then intertwine fingers with Penelope before they headed out of the door.

Meanwhile at casa Morgan Desiree was sitting on the couch wrapped in Paytons arms when the Abby started fussing, she kissed Payton on the lips and got up and headed over to the swing. She picked the crying baby up and said, "it's okay sweetie auntie Desi's here", Payton laughed and said, "you're good with her Desi".

Fran walked into the room and said, "awwwww what's wrong with grandmas princess"?, Desiree said, "I think she misses her mommy and daddy", Fran grinned and said, "Derek just texted and said that they were on their way home". Payton smiled and said, "I still can't believe that crap Savannah pulled on them".

Desiree said, "me either but at least Angela is going to get the life she deserves with Derek and Penelope", Sarah walked into the room and said, "how is Abby"?, Fran said, "she's fine she just needs to have her diaper changed". They watched as Fran and Abby headed up the stairs, Desiree then turned and smiled as Payton pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Sarah laughed and said, "get a room", Payton wiggled his eyebrows and said, "sounds good to me", Desiree winked at him and said,  
>"be good and we'll play later". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that", she laughed as he pulled her down in his lap and crashed his lips against hers.<p>

Penelope rode home in the backseat of the SUV with the baby as Derek kept glancing at them through the rearview mirror, he said, "you are so beautiful Penelope". She grinned and said, "you're only saying that because you want to get lucky tonight", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "loving on my baby girl is alwaysssssss good", she laughed.

A few minutes later they pulled into the garage, Derek gets out from behind the wheel and walks around and opens the door and holds his hand out to help Penleope out of the back seat. She stands back and watches as Derek gets the carseat out and they all head inside, once they step into the house they smile when they look and see Fran coming down the stairs with Abby in her arms.

Fran walks over to them and says, "how is our little angel doing"?, Derek grinned and said, "amazingly well momma", Penelope grinned when Fran handed Abby to her and said, "I think she has been missing her momma". Penelope took the baby into her arms and said, "momma missed you to sweetie", she walked over to Derek who was still holding Angela and said, "Abby this is your baby sister Angela and Angela this is your older sister Abby".

Derek sighed happily as he looked down at his two beautiful daughters, he was getting everything he had ever dreamed of and when the adoption papers came through his life would be as perfect as he had dreamed.


	46. Chapter 46

Bachelor Party-Ch 46

A few hours later the house was filled with people since the team came over to spend some time with the newest member of the family, Derek grinned as Henry looked down at Angela and said, "her widdle". He rubbed the top of Henrys head and said, "yeah she's real little but she'll start growing and soon she will be as big as you".

Henrys eyes got huge and he said, "weally"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yep", he glanced over and saw Jack holding Abby and Hotch said, "be real gentle with her Jack". He looked up at his dad and said, "I am dad", he looked up at Penelope and said, "ain't I aunt P"?, Penelope kissed the top of his head and said, "you sure are, you are being very gentle with her".

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotchs chest and said, "have you given any thought to us adding another member to our little clan"?, he turned around and nodded his head and said, "I'm ready whenever you are". She grinned and said, "how about we start practicing tonight"?, he kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "that sounds like a plan".

JJ was talking to Fran when there was a knock at the door, she got up and said, "I'll get it", she walked over and opened the door and said, "hello can I help you"?, the woman held out her hand and said, "hello, my name is Amanda Jones and I'm here to meet with Derek and Penelope Morgan, are they available"?, she nodded her head and said, "they sure are, please come on in".

Amanda walked into the house and smiled as JJ said, "Derek, Penelope this is Amanda Jones, she needs to talk to the two of you", Derek and Penelope walked over to her and smiled as they shook hands with her. Derek said, "why don't we talk in the study, it's quieter there", she nodded her head and followed them down the hall.

For the next couple of hours Amanda asked Penelope and Derek questions about their lives, careers and future plans, she couldn't help but smile as they both told her about all of their plans. When she was finished with her questions Derek and Penelope took her on a tour of the house and she was more than satisfied with what she saw.

She looked up at Derek and Penelope as she closed her file and said, "I want to thank you both for spending some time with me today", Derek smiled as Amanda said, "there will be one more meeting with me and my supervisor before the adoption is finalized", they both nodded their heads. She looked out at the two babies and said, "they are both so adorable, congratulations to you on both of your beautiful daughters".

Derek and Penelope grinned and in unison said, "thank you", Amanda laughed and said, "well I guess that concludes the interview for today and we'll see you in a few weeks". Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you Amanda", Penelope smiled and said, "we'll see you in a few weeks", she nodded her head as she walked out of the house.

JJ walked over to them and said, "welllllll how did it go", they grinned and Penelope said, "she said that everything was great and that we would have one more interview with her and her supervisor before the adoption is finalized". JJ hugged them and said, "sooooo in a few weeks Angela will be yours officially, right"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yes and I can hardly wait".

Henry and Jack ran over to their parents and Jack asked if they could go out and play in the backyard on the swings and Hotch and Reid said, "if your aunt P and uncle Derek say it's ok". Jack ran over to Derek and said, "please uncle Derek", Henry wrapped his arms around Penelopes leg and looked up at her and said, "pweaseeeee"?, Penelope tapped the end of his nose and said, "of course you can go".

Hotch and Reid grinned and said, "we'll go out with them", Payton smiled as Desiree whispered something into his ear, Derek said, "hey Payton when are the others coming"?, he said, "I talked to Paul lastnight and he said that they would be back in a couple of days, there was some paperwork that they had to handle so they should be back by this weekend".

Penelope smiled down at Abby and said, "momma loves you Abby", she then looked over at Angela and said, "momma loves you to princess, she loves you both soooooooo much". Derek smiled at his wife and said, "that we do sweetness, that we do", JJ pulled out her cell and snapped a picture of the happy family and said, "awwwww that's a keeper".

Emily grinned and said, "so Derek what's it like being the daddy of two so close in age"?, he took a deep breath and said, "it's awesome and scarey at the same time". Fran put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you two are doing a great job with the girls", JJ nodded her head and said, "Abby and Angela are definitley two very lucky little girls", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.


	47. Chapter 47

Bachelor Party-Ch 47

The next few weeks passed by quickly and with each passing day Penelope was worried that something had gone wrong with the adoption and she had her hand on the phone getting ready to call Hotch when there was a knock at the door. She glanced over her shoulder and saw both girls were peacefully sleeping.

She walked over to the door and opened it and saw the smiling face of Amanda, she said, "hi Amanda, won't you come in"?, she stepped back and smiled as Amanda stepped inside. Penelope said, "can I get you some coffee, tea or water"?, Amanda shook her head and said, "oh no thank you", she looked around and saw both girls sleeping in their swings and said, "how is everything going with the girls", Penelope smiled happily and said, "they are both doing great, they had their first follow up appointment with their doctors yesterday and they are both doing amazingly she said".

Amanda smiled and said, "that's great", Penelope said, "Derek and the team got called out on a case several days ago but they are on the way home in the jet right now". Amanda sighed as she said, "well I have something for you", she looked at the envelope that Amanda was handing her and said, "what is it"?, Amanda said, "congratulations Penelope, Angela is now legally your daughter".

Penelope stood up and hugged her and said, "ohhhhh thank you Amanda, thank you, thank you", Amanda grinned and said, "you are very welcome", Penelope said, "I can't wait to tell Derek, he is going to be so happy". Amanda said, "well I'm going to head out I wanted you to have those papers as soon as possible, they came in the mail today".

Penelope smiled and said, "you have been so amazing and I don't think that Derek and I will ever be able to thank you for everything you've done for us". Amanda giggled and said, "it feels good to put a child in a loving home, there are so many children out there that don't have that", Penelope nodded her head and said, "sad but true Amanda, sad but true".

Amanda grinned at Penelope and said, "congratulations again and if you need anything please don't hesitate to let us know", she nodded her head and said, "we will". After Amanda walked out the door Penelope happily grabbed her cell and dialed her hotstuff and after a couple of rings she heard him say, "hi baby".

Penelope said, "Derek, Derek, Derek", he raised up and said, "calm down baby, what's wrong"?, she laughed and said, "nothings wrong Amanda was just here and Angela is ours handsome, she's finally ours". He stood up and said, "oh my god really"?, she said, "yes handsome, I'm holding the adoption papers in my hand right now".

Everybody on the plane looked up and Derek said, "Amanda just dropped the adoption papers off Angela is ours", Penelope laughed when she heard the team yelling their congratulations. Derek said, "we will be home in a couple of hours and then we will have the biggest party we've ever had", she laughed and said, "sounds good hotstuff".

Derek and Penelope had been talking for a few minutes when Abby woke up and started fussing, she said, "handsome I need to get off here and feed Abby but please be careful and we will see you when you get home". Derek said, "okay baby girl, now don't forget we're all celebrating tonight", she laughed and said, "don't worry I haven't forgotten".

After the call ended she walked over and picked the baby up and carried her to the kitchen and was in the process of fixing her bottle when Fran opened the door and said, "can I come in"?, Penelope laughed and aid, "anytime Fran". Fran walked into the kitchen and said, "how are my daughter in law and my grandaughters"?, Penelope grinned and said, "Angela is still asleep but Abby is getting ready for a bottle".

Fran sat down at the table and Penelope said, "I just had a visitor a few minutes ago", Fran said, "you did, who was it"?, a huge smile covered her face and she said, "Amanda was here, Angela is finally ours". Fran said, "ohhh honey that's great news", Penelope said, "Derek said that the team will be landing in a few hours and then we are going to have a huge celebration".

Fran said, "ohhhh I have a cake to make", Penelope laughed as she watched Fran get up and head toward the door, she said, "where are you going"?, she said, "going home to make a cake for my grandaughter". Penelope laughed and said, "alright Fran, I'll see you soon", Fran was all smiles as she left the house.

Penelope sat down at the table and smiled down at Abby and said, "well sweetie let's get your bottle and then you and Angela are going to get all cleaned up because we are going to celebrate your new sister later". Abby smiled around the nipple and Penelope said, "momma loves you baby girl, she always has and she always will".


	48. Chapter 48

Bachelor Party-Ch 48

A couple of hours later Penelopes brothers, Desiree and Sarah arrived and while Desiree and Payton were playing with the babies Penelope, Sarah and her brothers worked to decorate the house with streamers and balloons. Patrick smiled and said, "you look so happy P", she hugged her brother and said, "I am happy, I can't believe that I'm the mom to those two precious souls in the other room.

Sarah smiled and said, "you are an amazing mother and my baby brother is an amazing father", Penelope grinned and said, "I was so afraid", Sarah said, "afraid of what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "afraid that ?I wouldn't be enough for them, that I wouldn't be a good mommy". Desiree got up and put Angela in her swing when she fell asleep and made her way into the kitchen leaving Payton holding Abby.

Desiree said, "wow, everything is looking great in here, you all are doing a great job", Sarah grinned and said, "can you help me with the punch and sandwiches"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure". Penelope said, "I called and ordered some pizzas to just in case Henry and Jack don't want the sandwiches".

Payton stood up and smiled down at his niece as he put her down in the other swing, he then turned to join the rest of the family in the other room to help with the decorations. Penelope looked up when she saw Fran pull up in front of the house, she looked at Payton and said, "can you go help Fran with the cake please"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "sure P".

Penelopes baby brother Paul said, "P we have one more surprise for you", she grinned and said, "another surprise, really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really". She then watched as he walked out of the room, when he came back in he was pushing or wheeling something, she said, "what is it"?, he said,  
>"take the covering off".<p>

She took the covering off and covered her hand with her mouth and said, "ohhhhh my god I love it", Derek said, "wow that's nice", Payton said, "we got to thinking that it would be nice for you to have a twin stroller, we figured that it would come in handy for those long walks you take". She then hugged each of her brothers and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, I love it and so will your neices".

Derek spent the next few minutes looking at the beautiful stroller, he was going to get Penelope one but with the accident and Savannahs death he hadn't had the time yet. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "this stroller is amazing and I'm sure that the girls will love it when they get a little older", she nodded her head yes.

Penelope looked down at her watch and said, "the team should be here anytime now", Fran followed Payton into the kitchen and said, "what do you all think about the cake"?, Penelope turned around to see a huge sheet cake with "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ANGELA" on it and it had a couple of teddy bears on it one in each corner.

Penelope smiled and said, "awwww Fran it's beautiful", Sarah and Desiree pulled out their cells and took a couple of pictures of the cake, Fran said,  
>"what time is everybody else arriving"?, Penelope opened her mouth to tell her they should be there anytime when Derek and the team with Henry and Jack came through the door.<p>

Penelope smiled and said, "hi Henry, Hi Jackers", they both ran over and wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tight, JJ said, "when we found out the good news about Angela we had the sitters bring Jack and Henry to the BAU for us". She laughed as the boys ran over to look at their little sleeping cousins.

One by one the team hugged and congratulated her on being the momma to two beautiful little girls, she took a deep breath and said, "alright who's ready to celebrateeeeeee", everybody laughed and in unison said, "meeeeee". Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you sweetness".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to handsome", he kissed the end of her nose but pulled away when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door to see several pizza boxes in the hands of a young delivery boy. The boy smiled and said, "hi Mr. Morgan",  
>Derek grinned and said, "I Andy, how are you today"?, he laughed and said, "I'm good".<p>

Derek said, "those smell delicious", he then handed the young boy a large bill and said, "keep the change Andy and have a great evening", the young boy smiled and said, "thank you Mr. Morgan and I hope that you and your family have a great evening". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Andy", he then watched as the young boy turned and headed back toward his car.

He turned around and said, "alright who wants pizzaaaaaaa"?, Jack, Henry, Reid and Penelopes brothers said, "meeeeeeeee"?, Penelope laughed and shook her head and said, "alright everybody the food and drinks are in the dining room, help yourselves". Derek walked over and smiled down at his two little girls and said, "daddy loves you both so much".

Penelope wrapped her arms snuggly around his waist and said, "are you ready to celebrate handsome"?, he turned around and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "lead the way sweetness, lead the way". The party continued until almost midnight as the friends laughed and talked as they welcomed their newest member into the ever growing family.


	49. Chapter 49

This chapter contains sexual content

Bachelor Party-Ch 49

After the party was over and everybody had gone home Derek and Penelope put their daughters down in their cribs and stood there watching them sleep for a few minutes. Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "how about you and me continue the celebration"?, he winked at her and said, "I love the way you think Mrs. Morgan".

They covered the babies up and kissed them gently on the top of the head before turning the monitors and night lighs on before heading toward the door. They turned around and smiled at their daughters one final time before closing the door and heading up the hall toward their room, when they stepped inside Derek walked over to the table and turned the baby monitor on and said, "now I believe that you mentioned something about us continuing the celebration".

Penelope grinned as she slowly started undressing, the closer she was getting to Derek the harder he was getting, he toed off his shoes and started tossing his clothes on the floor. Penelope laughed and said, "somebody's in hurry for some loving I see", he wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled lustfully at her and said, "your wish is my command", he led her over to the bed and when she sat down she laid back on the bed pulling him with her. He caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you so much Penelope and I will love you and only you forever".

She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, Derek moaned against her mouth as she thrusted her tongue danced with his. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, Derek didn't waste any time lining himself up at her entrance and seconds later they both moaned lowly in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and crashed her mouth to his as he slid even deeper inside her, he smiled against her mouth as she started raking her nails up and down his back. He slowly kissed his way from her pouty lips down her creamy neck and across her shoulder before kissing his way back up to her lips.

Their bodies moved as one as they made slow and passionate love, their was so much passion between the two lovers that it was like they were making love for the first time. Derek moaned Penelopes name as he slid in and out of her effortlessly and as his lips touched hers he couldn't help but smile as he felt her tightening up around him.

A few thrusts later they came with each others names on their lips, Derek kissed her lips passionately one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her gasping for air. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and held her as they were both relishing the afterglow of a very passionate love making session.

Penelope rolled onto her side and laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he kissed the top of her head and said, "and I love you Penelope Morgan". She looked up at him and said, "I still can't believe that we're married and we have 2 beautiful little girls", he grinned and said, "I know, I am the luckiest man in the world, I have a sexy as hell wife, 2 beautiful daughters, a loving momma, an amazing step father, 6 of the best brothers in the world and 4 sisters and for now 2 handsome nephews".

She looked at him and said, "for now"?, he grinned and said, "yeah Em found out while we were on the last case that she's pregnant and with Jayje and Spencer trying for more it's only a matter of time before our family grows again". She grinned and said, "and I believe that soon we are going to be hearing wedding bells for Desi and Payton".

He grinned and said, "I believe you're right baby girl", Penelope smiled and said, "who would have thought that my brother and your sister would meet and instantly fall head over heels in love"?, he laughed and said, "as long as they're both happy that's all that matters to me". She kissed his lips gently and said, "to me to handsome".

They laid there holding each other until they gave in to exhaustion a few minutes later

One final chapter left


	50. Chapter 50

Bachelor Party-Ch 50

The Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Dave laughed as he rubbed the top of his grandaughter Abbys head and said, "nonno loves you princess", the little girl now a little over 5 years old smiled up at him and said, "love you to nonno". Angel ran over and said, "wha bout me nonno, wha bout me"?, he picked the little girl up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "nonno loves you to princess", she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Fran shook her head and laughed as she watched her husband running around in the back yard chasing 2 of the 3 granddaughters, she looked up to see Sarah and Patrick walking into the room holding their 3 year old son Anthony. He saw Fran and started reaching for her saying, "gammy gammy", she took the boy from his mom and dad and kissed his little cheek and said, "how is gammys boy today are you hungry"?, the little boy nodded his head and she said, "how about gammy takes you over to the table and gets you a snack"?, he clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyy".

Sarah and Patrick along with Desi and Payton had kept the girls one weekend because Derek and Penelope were away on a case and it didn't take long before they to fell in love and not long after that got married. Patrick smiled at his wife and said, "I love you Sarah, I love you so much", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Patrick", they intertwined fingers as they headed over to join the rest of the grown ups.

Emily and Hotch were watching as their now 9 year old son Jack ran around playing ball with the now almost 7 year old Henry Reid, Emily was bouncing her almost 4 1/2 year old daughter on her lap as the little girl made faces at her daddy. Hotch kissed Hannah on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you princess", the little girl giggled as she threw herself into her daddys arms.

JJ and Reid were watching as their 3 year old daughter Kaley was playing with Desiree and Paytons 3 year old daughter Robin in the sand box with their uncles. Payton kissed Desiree on the lips and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she winked at him and said, "I believed that you showed me right before we came here for the cookout".

JJ laughed and said, "have you two given any thoughts to having another baby"?, Desiree nodded her head and said, "yes we're talking about it and when she gets a little older we want to try for another baby because we don't want her to grow up alone". Reid said, "Henry loves Kaley and he is soooo protective of her, I feel sorry for her boyfriends when she gets older", they laughed.

Derek walked out of the house carrying his 2 month old son Jamie, Penelope walked over and kissed her husband on the lips and said, "how is our little man doing"?, Derek handed the baby to her and said, "he's doing great, all he needed was a diaper change and now he's as good as new". Penelope smiled and said, "how much longer before everything will be ready"?, he glanced up to see Hotch and Dave over manning the grill and said, "it should only be a few more minutes if you want to get everybody over to the tables", she nodded her head as she walked across the yard to gather everybody together.

Derek walked over to join the men at the grill and Hotch said, "it's a beautiful day for a cookout isn't it"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "it sure is and with Strauss giving us the week off I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day". Rossi smiled and said, "spending a wonderful day with family is always a great way to go", they nodded their heads in agreement.

A few minutes later they looked up to see everybody gathering around the tables, Derek, Dave and Hotch carried the meat over to the table and sat it down before sitting beside their wives at the table. Derek smiled and said, "I'm glad that we could all get together today, it's been a while since we've had a family day".

He looked down at all the smiling happy faces and said, "we're all lucky, we all have each other, we have great jobs and who could ask for more than that"?, Penelope smiled as Derek gently squeezed her hand. He said, "we've all had a rough year but we made it through together just like families always do".

He glanced down at all the food on the table and said, "alright let's eat" and he laughed as he watched everybody start eating the delicious meal sitting on the table in front of them. As he looked around the yard at his family he couldn't help but smile and he couldn't help but think his friends bachelor party because if he hadn't gotten married he never would have met and fallen in love with his baby girl.

Derek glanced over at his wife and whispered, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome", a couple of hours later as the sun started going down Abby and Angela crawled up in Penelopes lap and Abby said, "tan you tell us a stowy momma"?, she said, "a story, now what story would you like to hear"?, Angela said, "da one bout da party where you meted daddy".

Penelope grinned as she wrapped her arms tight around her daughters and said, "once upon a time there was a party, a bachelor party"


End file.
